The Bet
by lielabell
Summary: Finished! What happens when a bet goes wrong? Read on to find out! Very much a DG. R rating is for what comes later. Nothing too smutty so if that is what you are looking for don't bother
1. Chapter One

Prolog  
  
The first time I really saw him was at a discothèque. True, I had encountered him on a fairly regular basis for going on ten years before that night, but I had never looked beyond the horrid boy I slightly new to the man he had become. Not that I had matured to the point of being able to see past our differences, even I'm not so far gone that I think myself that noble. No, being noble had nothing to do with it. The only way I got past my innate distrust of him was by being tricked into it.  
  
One of my oldest friends sold me out for a mere fifty galleons. He offered and she thought it quite a lark to be paid to play 'the prank of a lifetime' on me. Her words, not mine. She later confessed that she would have done it for free, that the look on my face when I realized who it was I spent the night locked in an all too intimate embrace with was worth much more than money.  
  
I cannot say she was high on my buddy list for some time after that, but once I had come to grips with what had occurred, and finally figured out that what I took for lust was in fact love, she became my closest confidant once more. I guess I have much to thank her for, with out her love of a good jest my feelings for him never would have moved past a petty disdain.  
  
It was my own fault really. I have always known my limits when it comes to liquor, so there is no one to blame but myself when I pass them. On a typical night I never drink more than one and a half pints of hot buttered rum, but that was no typical night. I had recently returned home from a semester abroad and decided to let my hair down. The joy of being on my native soil translated itself into three rums over my normal intake.  
  
More than slightly toasted, I was in no mood to contradict Lavender's suggestion that we visit the local teenaged hot spot. It never even entered my mind to question why a witch who had never had a glimmer of interest in the strange behavior of muggles would suddenly think it the done thing to mix with them. To my inebriated logic, dancing the night away to a form of music I had only briefly heard in my Muggle Studies courses made the prefect end to what had been to that point a pretty boring day. Besides, what was the purpose of celebrating if we did not do something slightly provocative?  
  
Needless to say, we went.  
  
I somehow managed to pour myself into a cab and tried to pay with normal money, completely forgetting that odd paper stuff, when the ride was over. Thankfully, my obviously drunken state was more then enough to cover what would have otherwise been a serious breach in muggle wizard relations. Lavender laughed off my faux pas and we set out on our merry way.  
  
To this day I have no memory of our trip from the cab to the club, and, from the many recounts I have heard of it, I consider that a blessing. Instead of focusing on my dreadful behavior, my memories of that night revolve around him. If I close my eyes I can still see the icy blonde of his hair, slicked back as it ever is, and the piercing cloudy gray of his eyes. He was dressed exquisitely; his perfectly tailored shirt and trousers complemented his body in ways mine never do. When replaying the events of that night I never cease to marvel at how I did not recognize him. Then again, who would have expected to find the famed Draco Malfoy, hater of all things muggle, pressed up against nigh on a hundred them on a smoky dance floor? That which is foremost in my mind is his utter inability to dance. His otherwise graceful body was swaying to and fro with no particular rhyme or reason. His arms were slightly askew, looking for all the world as if he had no idea what to do with them and had plastered them to his sides in a desperate attempt to fit in. his face was contorted with ill concealed panic and he stiffened involuntarily whenever a fellow dancer happened to touch him. It was the only time in my life that I have ever seen him so awkward and out of place.  
  
I like to tell myself that it was his gawky air that lent him such charm, that I was drawn to the vulnerable part of him that I had never before witnessed, but the truth of the matter is that he was just plain sexy. I circled him like a moth does a flame. My desire to be near him had me traveling in ever shrinking lopsided ovals. When I finally did reach him, I tripped over my feet and landed hard against his chest. I tried to say something to smooth over my lapse in poise, but my tongue was stuck behind my teeth and all that came out was a soft grunt of surprise.  
  
He told me later that he had been waiting for my appearance for some time and was in no mood to have me wandering off, so he pulled me firmly into him. We did something that could be classified as dancing for an hour or three before the throbbing beat turned into a pounding headache. I tried to excuse myself, but he was having none of it. He dragged me into the darkest corner that I have ever seen, before or since, and told me to be still while he fetched me a glass of water. After that my memory once again fails me. Sometimes, on a particular sultry night I wake covered in sweat with only the vaguest of images of hot glances and passionate kisses. He says I locked those memories away because I do not want to face the fact that I fell in love with his bedroom skills long before I fell in love with him.  
  
Comments like that are usually accompanied by outrageous eyebrow rising and a swift reply made by a pillow hitting the side of his face. I do not know if I fell in love with him that night. To be honest, I am not too sure when our relationship moved beyond pleasures of the flesh. All I can do is recount the events that lead up to it and hope that the ages will forgive a Weasley for marrying a Malfoy  
  
Chapter One  
  
June fifth, far too early in the morning to be writing Damn insufferable man! I am not quite sure, but I think he is lording something over me. The sheer nerve of that Malfoy! I saw him late last night at a party I thought was restricted to decent people. He was so very coy, dropping all sorts of unsubtle hints that he knew who my mystery man was.  
  
Blast Lavender for spreading around the fact that I don't quite remember who it was that left those vivid red marks I was sporting on my neck last week. Very bad form indeed. One doesn't go blabbing a friend's secrets; it just isn't done. Nearly everyone was buzzing about me having them in the first place; there was absolutely no need to add to the gossip.  
  
Off that subject and back to the more pressing matter: Malfoy told he knew for a fact I had matching marks on my left shoulder and the top side of my right breast. How did that happen? I told no one, repeat no one, about those two gifts. It is bad enough that I let some stranger have access to my neck, just think what would be said about me if it got out that I let said unknown stranger maul less assessable parts of my body? The absolute shame of getting tipsy and going clubbing! I swear I will never over indulge again.  
  
Once again I digress. How did that trice damn Malfoy know about my extra love marks?  
  
June twenty-fifth, slightly past dusk  
  
I'm suppose to be on summer holiday, so why is it that I have seen more of Draco bloody Malfoy in the past two weeks then I have in the school year? That vainglorious little prig had the audacity to smirk at my neck as if he could still see those awful marks when I know full well that they faded on the sixth. Thank God for that spell Hermione taught me.  
  
"Had any memories resurface Weasley?" He asked in that condescending tone of his. All I could do was blush as his slimly friends snickered at me. "Maybe I could be of assistance; I happen to know quite a few memory spells. There is a chance you might find one of them useful." He walked off laughing.  
  
The sheer nerve! As if I would want that man rummaging around in my thoughts. Honestly!  
  
July tenth, half past midnight  
  
I just had The Worst Nightmare Ever! It started out innocently enough. I was at a bar of some sort. I stood all alone on a dance floor that seemed to go on for miles performing Apollo and the Three Muses. Somehow I was dancing all the parts at the same time and was just about to finish when the floor split open and I started to fall. I kept going farther and farther down then, with a jolt, I landed in the most opulent bed I have ever seen. I lay there, enjoying the feel of the silk and satins when I noticed a hand on my bare stomach. With a start I realized that I was not alone in the bed and that both of us were utterly naked.  
  
I could not see who the hand belonged to, but it felt so good that I did not protest. From there things got down right wanton. Then, right in the middle of the best sex my virgin mind could conjure up, the bed was flooded with light. It was so bright that I got spots in my eyes and when they finally started functioning again I got the shock of my life.  
  
I saw who it was that I was letting enjoy my body.  
  
Draco Bloody Malfoy.  
  
Now what sort of a dream is that? The most horrid, rotten nightmare of my life, that's what! I woke up with a scream and just knew I had to write it all down to make sense of it. Give thanks that I never really believed all the dream interpretation stuff to begin with.  
  
June sixteenth, who cares what bloody time it is?  
  
I am in a state of panic. Ayden just rang me up. I knew I should have disconnected my mobile before I came back home. Now I'm in for it. Ayden said he missed me ever so and that he called to tell me he had a surprise for me. He went on and on about how dull things have been since I left and how he just had to see me one more time before the start of the school year. I wasn't paying him much mind, as I was trying to figure out a nice when to get off the phone fast. I started to notice for the first time how very grating his New England accent was and that he was not a very good conversationalist. About the time that I was ready to break off the chat, he hit me with this:  
  
"Ginny darling" he said, his clipped voice oozing with excitement, "I just could not stand another moment without you, so I called up my travel agent and I'm all set to fly to London. Honey, I'll be there in little under a week." He paused and waited for me to say something. "Well, what do you think?" was followed by yet another long silence. "Ginny?" I finally managed to choke something out and got off the phone pronto.  
  
Can you believe it? He is going to be here on the twenty-third! What am I going to do? Goodness, I only went out with him a few times, we didn't even kiss. A muggle is coming all the way here from America to visit me. Mum is going to have kittens!  
  
She was proved right I guess. She said from the start that a student exchange with a muggle University was just asking for trouble. Mum said she did not care how much research I would get done, that living for six months as a muggle could never be considered wise. But I had inherited my father's fascination for all things muggle and could no more pass up the chance to study them in their natural habitat then I could cut off my right hand. So I went. I spent a semester at the University of Chicago, which is the top school in its nation for Sociology. My major, Muggle Studies, was so closely related to Sociology that I had no trouble what so ever fitting in. The whole experience was marvelous. I did everything the way a muggle would. I ate what they eat, I made muggle friends, I even went out on a few dates like any muggle girl my age would. I developed a fondness for ice cold Coronas with a slice of lime and, after much trying, finally figured out how to use their phones. Which brings me back to the matter at hand: How do I tell Ayden that he was simply an experiment? "Sorry mate, but I only wanted to see what passed for dating in the muggle world." Somehow I don't see that working. I guess there is no polite way to tell someone they were just a bit of fun.  
  
I need to talk to Hermione post haste!  
  
~}~}~}@  
  
"She doesn't remember!" Draco flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes in disgust "The most incredible night of my life and she doesn't even remember it." He knew he should forget all about the events of that night; let it slide from his memory into oblivion. He had only done it to win a bet, so it should not be so difficult to turn his mind from it  
  
He had been bragging, in typical Malfoy fashion, about his sexual prowess when one of his many followers simply could not take it any more.  
  
"You talk big Malfoy, but none of us have ever actually seen one of your so called conquests." There was a flurry of agreement from the rest of his listeners; each was a tad bolder then the previous had been. In the end, it was Blaise who blurted out "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is!"  
  
Draco had blanched at the words but held his ground. He had, of course, accepted the challenge, thinking the worst that could be inflicted on him was one of those gangly freshmen with too much lipstick and not enough powder to cover their spots.  
  
He had been wrong.  
  
They picked out Miss Virginia Weasley, freshly returned from some sort of exchange program in the States. He had not seen her in over a year and did not realize that the only female Weasley had finally grown up. Up to that fateful night he still pictured her with her unruly hair pulled back in braids and dirt on her chin.  
  
Who would have thought those six months in a place as inelegant as Chicago would have worked such a miracle? Then again, it was entirely possible that she has changed slowly over the years and it was only her absences that had opened his eyes. In all honesty, he had given her such little thought that he could not say for sure which of the two it was. The only thing he could say with certainty was that the sight of a slightly pissed Virginia had sent his pulse shooting to record heights. Lust swam through his body as thoughts of that night inundated his brain. He shifted uncomfortably on his bed. Miss Virginia Weasley indeed. It was utterly absurd for him to be so taken with her. Of all the twittering girls at the University of Witchcraft and Wizardry, London, he had to fall for the only one to which his family name meant nothing. He winced and corrected that last thought. He would have much better chances with her if his name truly meant nothing. Instead he had to try to find some way around the distrust and outright hatred between their two families. "It really is true that the Gods love a comedy." He said to his empty room, unable to keep the bitterness he felt to himself.  
  
The next time Draco saw her, she was in a complete state of turmoil. She was sitting in a little campus café talking her head off to that vile Hermione Granger. He had not seen that sorry excuse of a witch for going on four years now, and for that he was grateful. He never quite understood why someone so gifted at all things scholarly would opt out of college to join the mind numbing Ministry of Magic. But then, he had never understood a single thing that particular mudblood did. Not that it mattered much. He seemed to recall hearing that Granger was giving a good showing of herself and that, if she kept going in the direction she was headed, she would find herself running the place in no time at all. Pity that. Granger in charge would mean all sorts of radical changes. Best not to think of it at all, he decided. He put his focus back where it should have been, on the delectable Miss Virginia Weasley.  
  
Unfortunately for him, she was so caught up in whatever it was she was rambling about that she did not even hear his nasty little comment he sent her as a welcoming. It was Granger who's back bristled and Granger again who spat back a witty retort. Sadly all his best comebacks were on his lips before he remembered he was trying to court her companion. By the time it occurred to him that maybe he should tone it down some it was far too late for damage control. Blast and damn! He knew wooing Virginia was going to be difficult, but he never thought he would turn her slight dislike of him to full blown disdain so soon into it. When Virginia lashed into him all he could come up with was something tragically lame about her 'big cow eyes' and, along with the tattered remains of his dignity, he gave the idea courtship of all together. Cleary something much more devious was needed to entice her back into his arms.  
  
~}~}~}@  
  
July eighteenth, quarter to ten  
  
I finally got to chat with Hermione. I knew she was busy with work and Ron, but honestly! It took me two whole days to pin her down. What sort of a soon-to-be sister-in-law is she? All my indignant ranting aside, talking things out with her was wonderful. She always seems to have a way to put things into perceptive. Her advice is as follows:  
  
Be an ice queen at all times. Don't let Ayden know where I live and never think to introduce him to my friends. Make it very clear that, while flattered that he would travel so far a distance to see me, I am in no mood for a relationship. I am to play up my need for independence and play down how horribly unsuitable a mate he is. I am to be a perfect hostess and show him all those sites muggles want to see (she gave me a list). When the trip is over I'm to tell him I'll write. Most importantly, I am to disconnect my phone the second he leaves.  
  
Is not she wonderful? I find it simply marvelous to have a big sister to talk to.  
  
The only dark spot on our lovely day was that nasty Draco Malfoy. Just seeing him in flesh after all those steamy dreams was enough to make my face match my hair. He had been eavesdropping on our conversation. I did not even notice him till Hermione started cussing him off. From what she said later he had made a smarmy little comment about how very odd it is that anyone would want me. That prat. I got a few good ones in, but was so confused by his last insult, if one could call it that, that I let him walk off having said the last word. What did he mean by "you have the biggest cow eyes I have ever seen?" That is not an insult. Hermione just stared at him as if he had lost his mind and he sulked off in a huff. For hours after that all I had to do was say 'cow eyes' and Hermione would laugh uncontrollably.  
  
August thirteenth, four twenty-two in the afternoon.  
  
I really do not want to write about this, but I have no choice. I had hoped that my dreams about vile Malfoy would stop. That is not the case. Since I first reported their occurrence they have been coming near nightly. It is ghastly. I broke down and told Lavender about it and that twit had the audacity to laugh! I see nothing remotely funny about the situation. On top of it all, that repulsive man has been throwing himself into my path.  
  
Oh, that is a bit much I guess. It is just that I see him three or four times a day now that classes have started. I'm an undergrad; there is no logical reason for me to bump into a grad student as often as I do him. If it were not for the fact that I know he despises me as much as I do him I would think he is doing it on purpose. What makes it worst is the way I blush when I see him. He always makes a snide comment about how I should wear more red so that my whole body can match. I never noticed before how very hansom he is. Now I see his razor sharp cheekbones and sexy little smirk whenever I close my eyes. If I end up with bad marks this term it will be due to my persistent daydreams. I must stop this!  
  
I plan on setting up a study date some time next week with Anna Von Steffen. She is my partner in Muggle Etiquette of the Late Middle Ages. I do not see why she is a Muggle Studies major, as she hates them with a passion found only in the Slytherin. I once overheard her tell a friend that the best way to defeat your enemies is to know them, and have always assumed she was explaining her choice in majors when she said it. She is a hard worker though, so I have no real objections to her as a partner.  
  
I take that back, I do have an objection. I just remembered who her boyfriend is. Blaise Zabini. Yuck. I do not care how attractive he is, he has shagged half the school by now. At least Malfoy is discriminating about who he dates. I hardly ever see a take notice with his name in it. Did I just write that? What the devil is wrong with me? I need to finish my homework and catch up on my reading. Hopefully I can get that blondie out of my mind long enough to do it.  
  
~}~}~}@  
  
"Damn her and all other redheads to the seventh circle of hell!" Draco swore into his fireplace. That Weasley was ignoring him. He made a point of showing up around her every chance he got and he was bribing that bimbo Blaise was dating to feed him information as well. There was still no response from her.  
  
Draco frowned as he crossed his room to look out the window. There were students of all shapes and sizes enjoy the last bit of summer of the lawn below him. He searched the shapes in hopes of finding her now familiar one. His scowl deepened when he realized she wasn't there. He pushed away from the window and went back to the parchment on his desk.  
  
His lips curled in a slight smile as he read the hastily penned note from Van Steffen. So she and Virginia were having a study session were they? He raked his mind to find a way to use this get together to his advantage. Finally a thought stuck and a plan began to form. His eyes glowed and a cocky grin was plastered to his face as he started writing furiously.  
  
"She is going to hate me" he cackled. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
August nineteenth, eight forty p.m.  
  
Yea Gods and Demons, what a horrible night I have had! I just got back from my study date with that slip of a girl, Anna. One would think that, with her good marks in Muggle Etiquette, she would be sure to know how to conduct herself. Lamentably, that is not the case. We were only an hour into our review when she declared that she couldn't go a moment longer with out a cuppa. I suggested going to the campus café, but she claimed she had a special brew at home that helped her concentrate. Fool that I am I believed her.  
  
I was fairly certain she going through Blaise withdrawals, but I held my tongue and followed her to her flat. Sure enough, there he was on the couch watching quidditch and guzzling butterbeer. And who do you think was beside him? None other than Draco Bloody Malfoy. They gave me the once over and looked away, but not before I saw the two of them exchange a knowing glance. Anna laughed nervously and mumbled out something to the effect of 'what a surprise' then all but ran to the kitchen 'fetch the tea things.'  
  
That evil girl left me all by my lonesome with two of the men I most despise. Thinking dreadful thoughts, I slumped over to the empty loveseat and perched on the edge of it. Heaven knows I am not a quidditch fan, so the thought of sitting idle in front of a match was more than I could bear. Ever mindful of the manners my Mother drilled into me, I set about making small talk with my companions. I failed miserably. Every time I so much as opened my mouth Blaise would glare at me and hiss 'not now, cannot you see they are about to score!' After more than a few minuets of this, I turned to Malfoy, determined to try and strike up a conversation there. Once again all attempts to start a cheery little chat were promptly rejected. He did not even bother himself to answer my questions; he just raised that pale eyebrow of his in a mocking fashion.  
  
I had finally given up all pretence of enjoying myself and popped up ready to announce that I was going to be on my way when Anna came in carrying the tea tray. I snarled something to myself about of how bloody inconsiderate her timing way and then plastered a smile on my face and went over to get a cup. No sooner had I reached the table when both men managed to pull their attention away from the game long enough to demand tea as well. Anna went all gooey over Blaise and said 'Ginny, be a dear and get Draco's would you.' I wanted to tell her I bloody well would not and if that blighter wanted a cup he could get it himself, but those manners of mine once more reared their head. I found my self asking, through clenched teeth, just how he took his. He gave me the most detailed directions I have ever heard in my life. I know tea is our national drink, but honestly!  
  
When I brought him his cup, Malfoy completely ignored me. I stood with tea held out in front of me for close to a minuet before I grew impatient and all but slammed it onto the side table. As soon as the cup of out of my hand he snaked his arm around my waist to dragged me into his lap. I let out an undignified yelp and tried to free myself from his embrace.  
  
I called out to Anna, forgetting in my desperation, that she and I were not friends. I swiveled my head around to where I had last seen her, but she and Blaise had disappeared. Malfoy gave a nasty little laugh and told me to expect no help from that corner as the two of them were no doubt shagging by now. I panicked. I told myself that this could not be happening, that there was no way that Malfoy would lower himself by groping a Weasley, but all of my denials did not change the facts. He was still laughing at my pathetic attempts to break free and I could think of nothing that could possible make the situation I found myself in.  
  
Then something did.  
  
Malfoy grabbed my face and started kissing me. He forced his tongue down my thought, nearly gagging me, and started fumbling at my breast. I saw a flash of light and suddenly had an explanation for what was happening. I clamped down hard on his tongue with my teeth and tasted blood. Good, I thought viscously, now he won't be able to talk properly till he gets it healed. While he was recovering from my attack, I grabbed his still hot cup of tea and poured it on to his lap. I laughed at his bellows and made good on my escape, but by then it was already too late.  
  
August twenty-first, locked in the girl's lavatory at lunch  
  
My fears are confirmed. It is all over campus. Merlin, he must have printed out at least five hundred and plastered them to every available surface. I saw the first one little over an hour ago. I went to check my marks on my exam and was shocked to find a huge circle of students milling around the posting laughing hysterically. I was on the verge of asking what the joke was when a stick of a boy with wavy black hair pointed and me and said in a voice loud enough to be heard in China 'Hey, I know you! You're the girl in the picture. Have a bad time of it with your fellow did ya?" Red faced I pushed my way through the crowd and got my first look at the now infamous picture. There I am, desperately trying to free myself from Malfoy's embrace. It starts with me in his lap and ends with the tea in my place, at which point I disappear and he says 'don't be like that luv.'  
  
It is too horrid for words.  
  
That cad! That knobhead! In the time since then, I have pulled down an additional five pictures, all on the way to the dinning hall. I sent a frantic message to the girls telling them to meet me here and have been frothing at the bit ever since. How am I ever going to get rid of them all?  
  
August thirtieth, close to midnight  
  
I just destroyed the last one. That final picture brought the total to five hundred forty nine. And that is not the worst of it. After the first day cheeky little notes appeared beside every picture. They were spelled so that they could not be destroyed except by me. Each one would flash a time date and place then turn into a pile of dust within seconds of reaching my hands. I had to read every one of those vile notes. He made it clear that he would paper the school with them again if I do not show up at his mansion at eight thirty on October fifth. I have no choice. I will go and God help that man because I fully intend to give him a taste of the Weasley Temper that he will not be forgetting any time soon.  
  
Thank God for lavender, Hermione and Natalie, who have spent every spare moment of the past nine days locating and destroying pictures. Who knows what I would have done without them.  
  
September third, a little before my bed time  
  
To think I actually was grateful for Hermione the last time I wrote. That horrid cow went and showed Ron and Harry one of those awful pictures. I should have known something was up when I only destroyed five forty nine. It only makes sense that there would be five fifty. But that is besides the point. What matters is that I was ambushed by the two of them.  
  
They appeared beside me, along with a contrite looking Hermione, while I was trying to do some reading in the last of the summer sun. She hastily confessed her sins and beat a rapid retreat on the pretence of finding the loo. The two of them looked ready to burst their skins. Instead they just vented their spleen on me. I was inundated absurd comments and idle threats.  
  
Terrible twosome took turns lecturing me about being alone with 'filth like Malfoy' and much muttering about how I'd be lucky if I did not catch something. There was no mention of the notes, so I guess Hermione left that bit out. By the end of it, Ron's face was all puffy and swollen with rage and Harry's hair, which he had been continually running his fingers through, had not one strand was going in the same direction as the next. A shamefaced Hermione came back from her forty-five minuet trip to the loo and things returned to normal. That is to say, the three of them started formulation all sorts of absurd plans and I was left to finish what I had been doing before they arrived.  
  
Joy. Somewhere out there that power triangle is trying desperately to fix my life. Not to sound ungrateful, but who says I want it fixed. Maybe I like going beat red whenever someone calls out 'don't be like that luv' as I walk past. Maybe I like seeing pictures of me and Malfoy and having our names written up on a wall with Take Notice in five inch high letters above it. Maybe, just maybe, I like the idea of everyone thing Draco Malfoy is my man.  
  
Then again, maybe not.  
  
~}~}~}@  
  
"It worked!" Draco punched the air in triumph, his shout echoing back to him. Every one on campus had seen the pictures of Virginia in his arms. Most thought it to be a lover's quarrel gone public or a jest the two of them were in on. Those who actually know the two of them see it as a particularly nasty little trick he had played. All of them were wrong.  
  
The first step in Draco's elaborate plan was to link his name with that of one Miss Weasley in the minds of all who knew them. Never before would one have thought to associate the two, now it was all but impossible to bring up one of them without mentioning the other. Better still, they had gone from Malfoy and Weasley to Draco and Ginny. All over school he heard gossip about them; feelings of pride shot through him whenever he did.  
  
He was not sure just what it was that he wanted from the chit; a mere semblance of a relationship was forming in his mind. Lust could be a powerful thing when not abated, and he was in no mood to fool around with the common sort of women who flocked to his good looks and wealthy name. There was something about one's enemy that made them more appealing a target. And if things did not work out, he could always say he only wanted her to mess with Perfect Potter and his sidekick Ron.  
  
But that was getting ahead of himself. Right now he had to focus on turning Virginia's rightfully placed indignation into a brimming curiosity. His need for domination had always been a driving force in his life. Now, however, it had to be placed on a back burner. The wooing must be insidious, something she would be recognize and therefore could not fight. He wanted her under his spell long before her friends and family realized what was happening and put a stop to it. He instinctively knew that, unlike him, she would rely on those ties when making any decision of import. Due to this, it would be in his favor never to let her know such a decision was being made.  
  
This, of course, would require months, maybe even years, of gentling on his part. He planned to treat her the way he would a prize broodmare. He would not want to risk damaging her because of his need of a ride. Crude, he thought, but apt. After all, she would be... he broke of without letting his mind grasp what had almost been said. He refused to entertain thoughts of a future that might never happen. Making complicated schemes with her at the center would be foolhardy at this stage.  
  
Draco sank gracefully into his armchair and stared broodingly into the fire. In his minds eye a picture of a drunken redhead began to form. She swayed in his arms and giggled as he kissed down her neck. "How can she not remember!" he bellowed. It frustrated him to no end that she was free from the phantom of that night while he was tormented by it daily.  
  
In his dreams he could feel her hands on his body and hear her moans of pleasure. He rubbed his hand of his left pectoral and smiled, remembering the matching marks she had left there. He thought back to the feel of her on his lap that afternoon in Von Steffen's flat. Heaven. Up to the point where she bit him and dumped steaming hot tea in his lap. He grinned. Too bad she did not enjoy it. If she never recalled their night together, she would forever remember that forced kiss as their first. How tragic. He let out a snort and called in a glass of brandy. He took a long sip and concentrated on his plan.  
  
The next step to winning his elusive prize revolved around a four course meal, a heartfelt apology and a beautiful opal ring. The most important of which is the ring. It has a complicated spell on it, one that has taken him almost a month to get right. The idea of this ring first formed in his mind when the object of his desire was studiously ignoring him. He longed for some way to see if his actions were making any impact on her at all. Necessity is the mother of all invention, and so he created a spell to fulfill his need.  
  
This little gold and opal circle was worked and reworked to incorporate a deceivingly simple charm. It was tuned to Virginia's thoughts and feelings and linked to a matching ring, done in platinum and onyx, that he had already started wearing. Once the ring was on her finger, it would start relaying information to his. When he filled her mind with pleasant thoughts, his ring would grow warm, and when her thoughts of him were less palatable, his ring would grow cold. The more intense the feeling, the stronger the response.  
  
The beauty of the ring is that, for all intents and purposes, it appeared to be completely free of enchantment. Knowing Virginia and her self appointed caretakers, any gift from him would be subject to any number of tests to make sure it was safe. Knowing those tests were sure to come, Draco had been very precise in formulating his spell. Unless the asked specifically for the exact spell he himself had made, it would not turn up. He picked up the ring and twirled it in his fingers. The true difficultly would be getting her to where it at all.  
  
~}~}~}@  
  
September twenty-first, just after moonrise  
  
I am the most witty, clever witch on Earth. There is absolutely nothing that could change my mind about the fore mentioned fact. Life is beautiful, love is beautiful and I am beautiful too. The most enchanting man tried to chat me up tonight. He was simply dreamy! Tall and just oozing with sexuality; he had eyes like melted chocolate and a body that would make Greek Gods green with envy. All for me, lucky girl that I am. His name is... darn, what is his name? Hummm, he wrote it down on a card for me so I must have it somewhere, but am on to high a cloud to look for it now. Anyway, he was all that is pleasant and seemed ever so interested in me.  
  
How did I meet said god? Well, it was in class actually. He sat in on a lecture and saw me across the room. After class he followed me to the campus café where he bought me a coffee and we talked about all things intellectual. This one is a keeper. Ah, but nothing is perfect and so I must confess what hopefully will be easily overcome.  
  
He is not blonde. Not that I ever had a soft spot for blondes, but some how I think he would be much improved if he was one. Also, he was too kind and engaging. Has he no backbone? What sort of man has no biting comment on his lips? What am I saying? Do I want a man with whom I can easily verbally spar? Of course not. So what am I complaining about?  
  
Anyway, my unnamed man asked me out to dinner next week. Joy! I have a date with wonderful hunk of a man who has good teeth and a nice income with whom I can discuss great literary works and fine art.  
  
September twenty-first, ten minuets after I finished that last bit  
  
Goodness, I was so wrapped up in wonder man that I completely forgot to tell you my news. All the seniors are going to be paired up with a grad student to help us with our senior projects. From what I gather, our thesis titles will be put on a list and passed around to the grad students. They will then pick a topic that is of interest to them and the pairs will be formed on a first come basis. Would not it be marvelous if my new man picked me? Maybe I can drop hints if things between us work out.  
  
September twenty-eighth, early evening  
  
Saw that prat Malfoy while on date with new man, whose name happens to be Marty no wonder I forgot it. Any way, I was absolutely wonderful to him. I managed to be terribly snooty and treat him like he was a flobberworm. He did not help himself by being a flustered. I guess he and Marty are mates and in a lot of classes together. Malfoy must have been much taken aback to see the two of us together because he was not his usually nasty self and did not get any good burns in at all. How odd.  
  
~}~}~}@  
  
"What the devil was she doing on a date with Marty bloody Waspen!" Draco pounded his head against the solid cherry wood of his head board. He snorted and continued in the same vein "Did you see the two of them, holding hands across the table and making eyes at each other. Simply sickening." He glared at the rooms other occupant, daring him to say something to the contrary. Blaise balanced and made a noise in agreement. "What does she see in him? He is a stuffed shirt, a real kill joy. Did not he make headboy his year? Wasn't he a ravenclaw? What the hell is her problem!" He sat up on his bed and punched his pillow.  
  
"Who is it we are talking about again?" Blaise asked, his voice slightly hesitant.  
  
"Virginia Weasley and that worm Waspen." 


	3. Chapter Three

"Right," Blaise cleared his throat and turned away from Draco as he mumbled "so what is the big deal?" Draco glared at his back and made a sound of annoyance.  
  
"I just do not like the idea of the two of them together." Even to his own ears his reply sounded weak, but it was the best he could come up with without having to reveal his desire for the company of one Miss Weasley. He watched Blaise digest his comment and felt his eyes narrow at the look of befuddlement he saw when Blaise turned to face him once again.  
  
"There is nothing going on between you and Marty that I am not in on is there? I mean, the two of you are still mates, right?" The question was hesitant, as if Blaise was not sure what the reaction to it might be.  
  
"Of course. You know that he is my best friend after you." Draco's glare deepened. "If we were having a tiff you would be the first to know, not the last."  
  
"And you still hate that Weasley chit, don't you? So why should you care if she is interested in... OH! I hadn't thought of that." Draco started to get nervous as he watched the play of emotions on Blaise's face as he worked through what ever it was he had just put together. Blaise was a smart man, for all he liked to play point out the obvious, and there was a definite possibility that he could work out what really was irritating Draco. Just when he was sure that Blaise was on to him, Blaise finished his train of thought and proved Draco's fears wrong. "It's like when Anna and I started dating and you got in a huff because you did not enjoy her company, is not it?"  
  
Draco's eyebrows raised as he smirked at his friend "Took you long enough. Who do you think will be dragged along to all our outings? How can I expect to avoid being seen in public with her if he is going gaga over her?" Then, in a desperate attempt to change the subject, "And how long is this relationship between you and Von Steffen going to last? Don't you usually chuck them over the side after a few months?"  
  
Blaise blushed and sputtered before spitting out the truth "She's met my Mum." Then he shoved a piece of muffin into his mouth and pretended to chew it long after it was gone. Draco just stared at him, demanding an explanation with his eyes alone. "Well, you know how my family has been going on about how I need to settle down and give them grandkids." He shot Draco a haggard look. "So I took her by. She's not bad you know, smart, good family and quite fit. Anyway, my Mum loved her. Seems she and Mrs. Von Steffen were friends in their youth. I did not want to tell you like this, but she and I are engaged." He said it all in a rush, as if he needed to lay it all out at once. "I have to go, class early tomorrow." He did not wait for a response.  
  
After he was gone Draco focused on the conclusion about Virginia that Blaise had reached. He had been too caught up in his outrage that he had not realized how perfectly this fling of hers fit into his plan to woo her. Now he had a valid reason to insert himself into her life. Even better, she would have good reason to try to patch things up between them. A girl never wants to be at ends with her fellow's friends. All this means a change in plans though. He couldn't try to seduce her while she was dating one of his closest friends.  
  
~}~}~}@  
  
September thirtieth, just after another dreamy date  
  
How wonderful is my Marty? He brought me the photo tonight as a gift. He said that Blaise had put Malfoy up to that stunt and that no hard feelings were meant by it. Odd that I am now officially the girlfriend of Malfoy's right hand man. I never would have seen this one coming. Everything about his is simply divine!  
  
I did lunch with Hermione yesterday. I told her all about Marty but she did not seem too impressed. 'Isn't it a bit soon?' she asked with her eyebrows in her hair. 'And isn't he a bit older than you?' Her voice was just oozing with concern and all things noble, but I think she gave herself away with her finally objection: 'He's a good friend of Malfoy's as well." Her uneasiness is not due to any want on Marty's part, but to an irrational distrust of anyone close to Malfoy. I told not to worry, and that I would bring him around the men of the family if things got any deeper between us. That smoothed her brow and we had an enjoyable time of it from that point on.  
  
October fourteenth, late afternoon  
  
I am on cloud nine! I just got an email from my dear friend Nadia. I met her in the States and have been keeping contact between us ever since I came home. I find it is much easier to correspond through the muggle internet then to try to find a place she could send me a letter by post. Once or twice a week I go into muggle London and use one of those brilliant internet cafes to see how she is doing. Today was no different than most, and I had four emails waiting in my inbox. The first two were pretty ordinary, nothing new or exciting in them. The third contained the announcement that she and Ayden were a couple. I guess that is not a new development, but she had not wanted to tell me for fear that I might still be interested in him. After hearing about my Marty, however, she could not keep her joy at being with him to herself any longer. But that pales in comparison to what she told me in the fourth email.  
  
Nadia has invited me to stay with her family for a week over the winter holidays. They are going to be in Southern California and thought that I would enjoy seeing Hollywood as much as any of them would. I immanently sent my acceptance back. Nadia's family is so warm and welcoming. I stayed with them over all the holidays the semester I was away and they made me feel like I was one of their family. I finally understood how Harry and Hermione must have felt when they first met us lot.  
  
Nadia asked me to send her a picture of Marty, so I have decided that I will write my research paper for Muggle Equivalents of Magical Objects on the muggle photograph. Gives me a perfect reason to take a non-magical picture of my honey. to my dismay, my Professor told me that there has been plenty of research already done on that topic, so I had better make mine extra special if I want to get top marks.  
  
October twentieth, far to close to lunch for me to concentrate  
  
Ugh! What a week I have had. The wonder of seeing Marty every day has been tempered by the horror of seeing Mal -er -Draco just as often. No wonder Hermione had her doubts. Draco. I have to call him by his first name now, since he went all noble and started calling me by mine. Little prat. I could just tell he was enjoying watching me squirm each time I was forced to say it.  
  
Marty is convinced that whatever bad blood there is between myself and Draco was caused by my brother's intense dislike for him. I guess there is some truth to that. When I tried to explain our families mutual disdain for each other he told me that was nonsense, as he had seen many pictures in which my mother and father stand along side a smiling Lucius and Narcissa. I guess his mother has them in one of her photo albums from her days at Hogwarts.  
  
As I have never heard anything good about the Malfoy's from my parents, I was in too much shock to agree with him. I must get to the root of this. I promise to report all once I have.  
  
October twenty fifth, way past my bed time  
  
Merlin! I just had the strangest story from my mother. I am going to try to tell it as I heard it and keep my comment till the end. Here goes:  
  
It turns out that the man in those pictures was not Lucius after all. It seems there was another Malfoy, one I had never heard of before. His name was Avery and he was Lucius older brother. Mum told me that he was everything his brother was not, and because of it was disowned by his family.  
  
I guess there was no feud between the Weasleys and Malfoys until the year my parents were married. So it was not considered odd that my father and Avery were the best of friends. My parents actually met because Narcissa Black, my mother's dearest friend, was betrothed to Avery Malfoy. She says that the four of them were much like Ron, Harry and Hermione in those days. Always together and always having a grand time of it.  
  
Mum says that Narcissa was deeply in love with Avery, and he was just as in love with her. They could not wait to get married and start a family. She told me that she and Cissa, as Mum fondly calls her, use to joke about how their children would be best friends and the like. It seems that they even went so far as to plan their weddings two months apart so that they would be able to be each other's maid of honor. Sure enough, there is Avery and Cissa smiling and waving in Mum's wedding album.  
  
The trouble started after Avery joined the Ministry of Magic against his father's wishes. I guess his doing so was too much for his family and they promptly disowned him. Mum says it would have gone over better if Avery was not as interested in muggles as my father and had joined a different branch. Within weeks Cissa's family told her she was no longer engaged to the disinherited Avery, but to his younger brother Lucius instead.  
  
Cissa was heartbroken and vowed she would never stop loving Avery. Mum says the two of them were together for the last time at her wedding to my father. It was only days after the wedding that their families decided to part them forever. Less then two months before it was to happen, Cissa's wedding was called off.  
  
Mother says that she and father cut their wedding trip short to come home and help their friends, but it was no use. Cissa's family had promised to marry their daughter to the Malfoy heir and Avery was no longer it. Since Lucius was two years younger then Avery, Cissa was given a brief reprieve from her duty. In that time she spent every waking minuet trying to change her fate but it was all for not. Two years later she was married to Lucius and no longer permitted to speck to my Mother.  
  
A fierce hatred sprang up between my father and Lucius because of it and as been there ever since. What happened to Avery was even more depressing. He went from being a happy go lucky sort of man to a embittered one who spent all the time he was not at work in a bottle. He snapped out of his depression with the emergence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Just a month before his fall from power, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named murdered Avery.  
  
Cissa must have still been in love with him because when the news of his death reached her the shock of it sent her into labor. Draco Malfoy was born three months early.  
  
And so ends the tale.  
  
It is too much for words! I must sleep on this. 


	4. Chapter Four

November first, very very early in the morning  
  
Oh what a night I have had! Marty and the guys threw an exclusive, meaning just the five of us, Halloween party and I just got home. It was remarkable how very pissed everyone but me got. I am still trying to live down the last time I over indulged, so I stuck to exotic fruit drinks and flavored waters. The boys though, all I can say is that I never knew what a wonderful singing group those three were. And, from the pictures I took of it, they will never be allowed to forget it.  
  
Draco was once again dateless. I wonder if he ever becomes weary of being the fifth wheel. Marty told me last week that poor Malfoy is still paying tribute to the member of the girl he dated last summer. It seems he was very much taken with her. I asked Marty what she was like but Draco must be rather secretive about whom he fancies, as none of his friends ever got to meet her.  
  
I have been hanging out so much with the threesome of late. This means that I have had far too much testosterone for my own good. To compensate for it, I have been getting to know Anna better. She is not nearly as bad as I thought. Her love for muggle culture is genuine and she can be quite a bit of fun to be around.  
  
Take last night for instance. After tricking the men into drinking far more than they should, she convinced them to parade around half naked for us. The two of us giggled and compared body parts to our hearts content as they flexed and preened like peacocks. We finally decided that Draco has the best body and crowned him king of the night. After a sloppy kiss from both of us, he got to sit in the middle of the couch and control the remote for the rest of the night. Anna took just as many pictures as I and we have already promised to trade blackmail on the marrow.  
  
I know I was going on and on about how I would never forgive her for her part in the whole attack by Malfoy debacle, but since I pretty much forgave Malfoy for the incident after he gave me that gorgeous ring, I felt that I ought to let Anna slide for it as well. I have decided to introduce her to Nat and Lav. All of her friends deserted her when she became a Muggle Studies major and she has been without female companionship this past two years. She is such a dear and I just know my girls will welcome her with open arms.  
  
My wonderful Marty. He has been all that is dreamy these past weeks. I know I have never really had a boyfriend, so it might just be the rush of new emotions, but I really think I could fall for him. He was so sweet last night, offering to escort me home when what he really needed was to be to bed. He told me that he is taking me to something special next week and I have been in a dither about it ever since.  
  
Marty must have really laid into Draco, because my least favorite wizard has been uncharacteristically kind to me of late. After giving me that beauty of a ring, he has gone out of his way to make me feel like a part of the group. It is hard to believe that I ever thought badly of him. He is witty and so full of life; if his mother was as much fun to be around as he is, then it is no wonder that she and my Mum were friends.  
  
I have often wondered of late just what my life would have been like if Cissa had married her Avery. Mum would have had someone to be chatty with and Dad would have had a bloke to go out with. The two of them remained faithful to the memory of their friends and have never really formed any close attachment with others in the wizarding community.  
  
Goodness, look at the time! The sun has all but risen and I still have not seen my bed.  
  
November tenth, fifteen minuets before my date  
  
I am so excited. I got dressed ages ago and have been trying to kill time ever since. Marty gave me a necklace and earring set to match my ring and I planned my outfit around them. I know I am not a big one for fluttery female finery, but I just had to go all out for this date. I spent far more then I should on this strappy little number that floats about me as I walk. I bought matching shoes, so decadent of me, and feel like an alluring waif in the manner of Audrey Hepburn. I put on makeup, something I rarely do, and dressed my hair as well. I even went so far as to sprit Vanilla Fields, a gift from Nadia, into the air to settle on me.  
  
Since doing so I have begun to feel overdressed and out of sorts. I keep trying to tell myself to relax, that I am a goddess and look divine, but some how it is not working. Oh dear, there's the knock! Think goddess!  
  
November tenth, late at night  
  
That was quite possibly The Most Romantic Date I will ever go on. There is only one small problem, it was not with Marty. Some unexpected unavoidable came up and he had to send someone in his place. From the tone of his note, he wanted me to enjoy myself and have a good time even if he could not have it with me.  
  
A small part of me feels guilty for going; an even bigger part knows it is guilty for loving every second of it. Who knew that Draco Malfoy could be so charming? Certainly not me, I still thought he was some what lacking in social niceties. I could not have been more wrong. I am in awe of the fact that someone as well put together as Draco is still single. He was so swish tonight. I felt all giddy being on the arm of such a dapper young man.  
  
He was polite to the staff at the restaurant then all but wooed the women sitting next to us in our box at the theater. Dancing with him is like gliding on ice and he is an even better conversationalist then Marty. I really must introduce him to the girls, one of them is sure to fall for him. At the end of the night he walked me to my door and gave me a kiss on the check from Marty. He told me that I am very important to his friend and that he hopes things work out between us. I looked him in the eye and told him I hope that too.  
  
December ninth, some where in the middle of an unknown time zone,  
  
I have not written in such a long time now. The last month has been filled with stress and exams. I am happy that it is finally winter holiday and I can get so peace. I am on an airplane right now. How cool is that? Mum got into a tizzy when I told her I was flying, but since Nadia's family was so good as to pay for the ticket, she really could not say anything.  
  
Hum, what to relate first? My romance with Marty has bloomed to the point that I have made arrangements for him to meet my family after I come back. I am very pleased with how things are progressing between us and am planning to ask him to be my escort to Ron and Hermione's wedding this summer. At first I was unsure if we had been together long enough for me to assume there would still be and us in six months, but now I feel certain that the odds are in our favor.  
  
Anna has become a staple of my group. The girls were even more welcoming then I had expected and it is not uncommon to find the four of us holed up in a bar making cheeky comments till sunrise. In an unexpected move, Anna has asked me to stand up with her when she and Blaise get married this coming fall. I said I would love to. After the other girls got wind of it I was subjected to all sorts of lectures about how I had best pray none of the others gets married before me or I would be doomed to spinsterhood. I had been of the opinion that all those silly superstitions had long since faded from memory.  
  
My friendship with Draco has been much more hesitant. It is as if the two of us are still unsure of how the other will react. I have had three or four long chats with him and each one has improved my view of him. He has had quite a time of it since his father's death. Losing both your parents in little under two years would have been hard on anyone, but the unfinished business between the male Malfoys made it all the worst.  
  
Oh goodie! The in flight movie has started. Must go  
  
~}~}~}@  
  
Draco stared at the massive fireplace and while glum thoughts about the month ahead filled his mind. How very empty his life was without her in it. Somehow he had come to rely on her exuberance and willingness to give to others. He felt fleeting warmth on his finger and smiled. At least he had her thoughts of him to see him through the holidays.  
  
Watching Virginia fall for Marty had been much harder then he thought. He had not planned on being good enough friends with her to be privy to her thoughts. But friends they had become and his world was now filled with things of her making.  
  
Draco's eyes caught on a picture of the two of them taken on the date of a lifetime. She was swirling gracefully in his arms and smiling up at him with stars in her eyes. He picked the picture up and carried it with him to his desk. Setting it gently in front of him, he went back to sorting his mail.  
  
Invites, bills, obligations and the dreaded demands of marriage minded mommas were shifted into three piles. He was almost to the bottom of the stack when something shiny caught his eye; it was a small envelope, sealed with an iridescent wax. The pulled it free and examined it to see whom it was from. It was completely blank. Unfazed, he cracked the wax and read the contents with a mixture of pleasure and horror.  
  
He smirked and considered the offer it held. Would he do it? He was not sure, but the thrill he got at the promise of time spent alone with one Miss Weasley was too much to pass up. He sat back in his chair and grimaced.  
  
On his desk sat the harmless looking invite:  
  
The pleasure of your company is requested at The Burrow On The twenty fifth of December for an informal gathering to be hosted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Please come prepared for fun times and good food. We hope you can join us as we celebrate Christmas and another year of life.  
  
At the very bottom, in a different hand, was a note:  
  
Draco, as odd as it might seem to you, Arthur and I are your Godparents. We promised your mother to look after you and to love you as our own. While your father lived, this promise could not be honored, but with his recent death we felt that we could put off our duties no longer. Please come and spend Christmas with our family. With as much love as ever, Molly 


	5. Chapter Five

Draco considered refusing the offer, but he simply could not do it. He had seen a whole month without Virginia stretched out in front of him, and knew that even his formidable willpower was no match for the sweet allure of her presence.  
  
The more he got to know Miss Weasley, the more he wanted her for his own. His need for her had long since moved past lust and yet all that was open to him was the trivial role of semi-close friend. Without wanting to, Draco was confronted by how much he had come to depend on her. She made him laugh, and precious little in his life did that. With her he could forget about his social obligations and try to live the life of a typical twenty- two year old.  
  
With thoughts of her swimming about in his mind, he picked up the invite and walked slowly down the long hallway to the family wing. His footsteps echoed in the silence he found there. He knew his home was not empty, it could not be with all the staff it took to run it, but it felt as though it were. He stopped in front of his old room and stared longingly at the door; then he turned and forced himself to the Master's Chamber.  
  
His belongings hardly filled the immense space of the bedroom. He never quite felt right here; too many bad memories resided in its walls. Before his father's death he had only been permitted into this room to be punished. He much preferred his mother's set of rooms. There her scent still lingered, bringing him memories of time well spent in her arms. He knew that the Lord and Lady of Malfoy Manor had always slept in separate quarters, but he swore that the woman who was his Lady would not be sleeping three doors down the hall.  
  
When his father died it had been like a burden had been lifted. He knew it was wrong to feel this way, but that day was close to the happiest in his life. Draco never knew what freedom was till that moment. His self-hate had only deepened; what sort of son was he if he celebrated instead of mourned the lost of his father? But in all other aspects, he rejoiced. He would not be forced into the same sort of loveless marriage his parents had, and he would no longer be living in fear of his life for daring to defy the life plan his father had made for him. It seems his father's death had put many other plans into motion though, he thought as he flopped onto the massive bed, the note from the Weasleys still clutched in his hand.  
  
This business about them being his Godparents sound too good to be true, but the more he thought of it, the more it made sense. He had always known that his mother and Mrs. Weasley were once best friends; his father threw it at her in too many fights to count. He was also aware of the fact that she had named his Godparents without his father's consent. When his father's mood was foul, which had happened daily, he would list the many imperfections and miscalculations of his wife. The only thing she seemed to have done right was to give birth to a male and to have only had one.  
  
When his mother had died she left him a package of pictures with each one clearly labeled. There were of her and his father in Hogwarts, laughing and smiling side by side with the Weasleys. His father had taken the pictures and locked them in his desk. Draco had not seen them again until after he was made Lord of Malfoy Manor. He always assumed that his father did not want proof that he had once felt something other than hate floating around, and that that was his reason for hiding those pictures away.  
  
He took them out now and slowly flipped through them. Mrs. Weasley looked very much like her daughter at that age. A slow smile moved across his face. He had just been given the perfect excuse for hanging around Virginia as much as possible. All he had to do is make peace with his Godparents and he would have complete access to her family for the rest of his life.  
  
~~~@  
  
December twelfth, far to early in the morning  
  
It is my last day in sunny Southern California. There is a stark beauty to this place. I have always lover the deep green and rolling hills of my home, but the drab palette of the desert has an appeal of its own as well. We hit all the tourist sights and I enjoyed being one with the muggle world once again. I saw a few signs of wizards and was very tempted to go exploring on my own, but my promise to my Mother kept me in line.  
  
Nadia's family has been so very good to me. It makes me feel down right vile for not telling them the truth about who I am. When I get home I am going to check every law book I can find to see if there is some way that I can invite Nadia to stay at The Burrow. I no longer live there, but I want her to meet my family and see the world that I come from. I know that there is thousands upon thousands of years of hate and distrust between her race and mine, but there should be room for friendship as well.  
  
The only real difference between Nadia and myself is that I was born with gifts that she does not have. Should I hate Harry for his skills at quidditch? Should I fear Hermione for her seemingly endless knowledge? Who cares that my genetic makeup is slightly different from hers? I think it is long past the time when such petty discriminations as those that exist between muggles and wizards should be gone.  
  
December nineteenth, mid afternoon  
  
My house is in an uproar. It seems that my Mother offered the olive branch to Draco and he jumped at the chance to make amends. Ron is in a state of constant rage. Even though he long since moved out, he has been making daily appearances in hopes of catching 'that slime' doing something evil. Mum told him to back off, that 'Poor Draco' has had such a hard life and that Ron should be more inclined to forgive. Somehow that just seemed to get him even more worked up. The end result of this is that I now see Draco more then I see anyone else I am a friend with, including my Marty who has been out of the country on holiday.  
  
This all came to a head last night when Mum offered to let Draco live with them for as long as he wants. She feels sorry for him, living in that big house all alone. He said he would love to, and his bags arrived this morning, much to the surprise of Ron who, at that point, did not know Draco was now a permanent resident of The Burrow. When Ron found out what Mum had done he went into a rage unlike any before. It ended in a nasty confrontation between him and Mum with Ron being kicked out of the house till he can learn to control his tongue. He left feels very put upon and vowed he would not return without amends being made.  
  
Mum has been crying since. We are all doing our best to cheer her up. Draco even said he would be willing to leave, but she would have none of it. She told us that she loved Cissa Malfoy and that she would not be found wanting in her duties toward her Godson. Hermione started in on how if she and Harry could forgive Draco then surely Ron could and there was a lot of righteous indignation on the part of Percy, as if he never made our Mother's heart break.  
  
January second, nearly nine  
  
Marty just left. He has visited my parents a good four times now and each one is better than the last. Even Hermione has warmed to him. He stopped by to personally invite the whole lot of us to a party his parents are hosting next week. He says that his family is dying to meet me and that he wants our families to get to know each other as well as we do.  
  
He was making all sorts of hints and the like, but I am not yet ready for the type of commitment he is asking for. I really enjoy his company and like him above all others, but I am only twenty-one and in no mood to settle down and start a family. Draco saved me from having to answer a few particularly pointed questions by telling Marty not to make such an ass of himself and that he was embarrassing me.  
  
January tenth, too happy to care about the time  
  
I had the best time at Marty's party. Out families got on with each other and, much to my dismay, talked openly about how much they approve of the match. There was music and dancing and so much good food to eat that I stuffed myself to the point of popping. After dinner Marty took me into the gardens and we walked hand in hand under the stars. The whole evening seemed bathed in the glow of my affections for him.  
  
I am still giddy from our last kiss. He is so passionate and experienced! The feel of his lips on mine drives me wild! I know I must seem terribly innocent to be longing for a kiss and no more, but there it is. His lips drive all thoughts from my head and I can hardly wait till I can kiss him again!  
  
January twenty-second, five a.m.  
  
Oh God! I cannot take it any more! Those trice-damned dreams are driving me mad. All I can think about is his mouth and his hands. How I long to make these dreams a reality. I know I am taken, by none other then his best friend, but even the joy that is Marty's kiss cannot compare to the vision of ardor I find in Draco's arms. I must remind myself that it is not real, that those delicious sensations exist only in my mind.  
  
I long to find out if his body would feel as good on top of mind as it did less than an hour ago. I am driven by the need to taste his lips and touch his face. My desire for him has grown to the point where I cannot be in the same room as him without blushing and acting a fool. Things cannot continue. This must stop. If I cannot control my factices, then I must avoid him at all costs. I do not want to hurt Marty. I do not want to come between them like some silly girl on the soaps.  
  
February first, early evening  
  
The fates are against me. We just received our partners for our senior project and guess who mine is. None other then Draco Bloody Malfoy, who I have been studiously avoiding this past week and a half. How am I going to get through a whole semester of working closely with him? How? I told Marty to pick me as his partner, but no he has to be all noble and say that he knows absolutely nothing about my topic and therefore cannot help me at all. Prat. What the devil did he think I wanted him as my partner for? To give me hints on what the best way to research teenaged muggles is? Not bloody likely! As if Draco knows that much more about it.  
  
February tenth, late  
  
Okay, so maybe Draco knows more about my topic then I gave him credit for. How was I to know that a background International Relations would come in handy when dealing with the differences between the teenage population of the muggle and wizard worlds. He has been such a help. Every time I am stuck, he finds exactly what I need. He is a good teacher and cannot be more understanding of my sort comings, all this and we are only nine days into the project.  
  
Being around him does not seem to help with my dream problem though. I am having them every night now. They are so very sultry and what not that I cannot seem to take my mind from them. I find myself staring off into space thinking of how beautiful Draco's body is and then get all guilty for it. I poured my heart out to Nadia in an email last night and I hope that she can give me some good advice.  
  
All my spare time has been devoted to Marty lately. He always knows how to brighten my day. It is hard to explain how good a friend he is or how much his presence means to me. I am starting to feel like he and I are meant to be the best of friends. I am so worried that if things do not work out I will lose him as a part of my life. Am I not the most selfish girl alive? I know I am setting him up for the fall but I am too upset at the idea of losing his friendship to tell him the truth about us.  
  
~~~@  
  
Draco watched her writing and tried not to scream with the injustice of it all. He knew she was interested in him, he filled her thoughts so often now that his ring was almost always warm, but she was so enamored with Marty that she was not letting the relationship they were meant to have form between them. The very idea that she would leave his room later tonight and go be with another man was driving him insane. They made a good team, the two of them, why could she not see it?  
  
He must have made a noise, because she raised her head and looked him in the eyes. He felt lust surge through him at the same time that his ring went molten. He wanted to act on it, to do what felt so right, but he knew he could not betray one of his closest friends. Instead, he turned away and asked her how her work was coming. She babbled about it for a good five minuets and the tension in the air slowly defused.  
  
He closed his eyes and formed the all too familiar picture of her in his head. She was swaying side to side with her arms wrapped around his neck. He changed it and suddenly they were moving gracefully across a ballroom floor. Her eyes glowed with an inner light and he wanted nothing more than for the song to never end. He shook his head to clear the images. She was not his.  
  
"Draco?" It was hesitant, as if she did not want to know what it was that was bothering him but felt compelled to ask anyway. She stood up and walked to his side, her hand touched his shoulder and he shuddered. "Draco, this is wrong."  
  
He wanted to shout at her that nothing had happened and even if something had, it could not be wrong if what they were feeling was love. That thought stopped him. Was it love, this endless sea of emotion? And even if it were for him, how could he be sure it was on her side as well? He stood there not moving and he felt her lips brush his neck. It went through him like white lightning. Even as his mind cursed him for doing so, he pushed her away. The hurt in her eyes almost undid him, but he kept to his path.  
  
"Virginia, never do that again." He voice curt and devoid of all emotion. "Marty is my mate. You are dating him; you cannot be with me. If you try anything like that again and I will have to tell him what happened." He went to the door and opened it. "I think it would be best if you took your things and left." He heard her cry out but he did not stop. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen and waited until he heard the front door shut before he let himself realize what it was that he had just done. The Burrow trembled at the sound of his rage. 


	6. Chapter Six

February twenty-eighth, E =MC2, in other words, it's all relative  
  
Goodness, has Malfoy and my relationship ever fallen apart. Malfoy is so stiff and formal with me that I am no longer willing to call him my friend. I am not sure what he thinks is going on between us, but he is acting as if we had sex or something. Maybe I was out of line to have placed my head on his shoulder, but honestly! Since when has being concerned for someone been considered a come on?  
  
To think that I was actually willing to let the past go and be friends with him. I cannot tell you how much I was hurt by his actions. He has returned to his nasty self of old around me and keeps piling all this undeserved guilt on to my shoulder. Nadia says that he most likely has some sort of thing for me and that his tendency towards the melodramatic is his own conscience. It is such a shame because I was really starting to enjoy his company.  
  
Other than Malfoy's total overreaction, life is pretty good. Things are great with Marty. I explained to him that I was unsure about how fast things were going, so he slowed down and stopped asking me what cut of diamond I prefer. Ron finally came crawling home to Mum last week. He told her he was out of line and begged for mercy. She forgave him and he and Malfoy have been buddy buddy ever since.  
  
Ironically, it is Malfoy and I who are causing Mum trouble now. She asked me to try to be nicer to little mister thinks-he's-hot and 'for heaven sake stop mopping about the house.' I have decided to stay as far away from my Mum as possible, since heckling Malfoy has become my favorite thing to do.  
  
Any way, I am getting close to being late to my study session with Malfoy the Martinet, so I will write more later.  
  
March fourth, early, far to early  
  
Ugh! Dealing with Malfoy at my parent's house is just too much. I now see why Ron stayed away all those months. It is simply sickening the way that he plays up to them. Maybe he is motivated purely by concern for them, but I am inclined to be suspicious. He is ever percent and Mum makes all these cooing noises at him. It is almost as bad as the way she use to treat Harry.  
  
Speaking of Harry, I saw him just the other day. I have no clue what he is up to, leave it to him to become an unspeakable, but it is really agreeing with him. I think he might be dating someone, finally, but he is not as chatty with me as he once was. I have a feeling he never got over the fact that I stopped being crazy about him right before he realized what a good thing I am. Story of my life.  
  
On a different note, I got permission to invite Nadia to visit my family. I had to go through the Department of Muggle Relations and everything. She is all set to come here for her spring break, which is the middle of this month. I am so excited I think I will burst! My family and friends are all a little iffy on it. That vile Malfoy told me that just because I was a muggle lover was no reason to subject the rest of the family to my sick little friendships. Not that I care what a puffed up popinjay like that says. And where does he get off including himself in the family?  
  
About the only good thing that has happened Malfoy wise in the last month is that those nasty dreams have finally stopped, thank all that is holy. I am no longer tormented by the thought of his body next to mine.  
  
I know it is stupid of me, but I really miss talking to him. Why oh why did he have to take my gesture of friendship the wrong way?  
  
~}~}~@  
  
Draco realized his mistake moments to late.  
  
"What do you mean we should talk?" Virginia snapped "you haven't talked to me in weeks. You have been an absolute prig and I see no reason why the two of us should try to work out whatever problems you think we have."  
  
He had expected her to be hostile, but the amount of venom in her words was move than he had counted on. "Virginia, you and I cannot go on the way in which we are. It is upsetting your family and..." he never got to finish. Her eyes flared and she stomped over to him. Her slender finger jabbed into his chest and she all but hissed her next statement.  
  
"I do not want to chat with you about why you are turning what I thought was clearly an expectable way to treat a good friend into some sort of lurid affair. You are the one who needs to have his head looked at, not me, so don't try and play like I picked a fight with you." Her eyes glittered with something akin to contempt. He sneered and opened his mouth, but was cut off once again by Virginia's angry tirade. "All I did, Malfoy, was rest my head on your shoulder and you acted like I tried to seduce you. Freud would have a field day with you, dear boy."  
  
"Pardon?" was all Draco could choke out. He sputtered in confusions for a couple of seconds, but quickly regained his confidence and pasted on a knowing leer. "Come off it Weasley." he said, his voice dripping with bitterness. "You got all funny and whispered 'this is wrong' then you kissed my neck. So do not try to play innocent with me." He forced a mocking laugh and carefully watched her reaction.  
  
Virginia did a transformation before his eyes. Her rage turned to surprise, which was fast replaced by befuddlement, and came to rest at annoyance.  
  
"That's where you're wrong love." Came her crisp reply. "I was worried about you. I knew you were upset and I wanted to help you work whatever was troubling you out. Moved by compassion alone, I touched your shoulder and asked you "what is wrong' then, without really giving it much thought, I rested my head on your shoulder as I stood behind you. If my lips came into contact with your skin, it was purely by accident." She took a deep breath and went on. "Listen Malfoy, I will admit that I find you intriguing, but I am with your mate. I am not the sort of girl who will cheat on her man simply because there is a chance that she will get away with it. If you thought me capable of such a deceitful act, then there really is no reason for this friendship of ours to go any further" she made as if to leave, but Draco's caught her arm. He looked deep into her eyes and knew what he had to say next.  
  
"Honesty being the theme of this little debate, I will tell you truthfully that I want you more than any other woman in my life. Having said that, I am not willing to compromise my position in Marty's, your parent's and even your life by acting on what is no doubt a passing lust." He winced at his diction, but refused to let her see how much that statement had cost him. "I think there is a good chance that we can salvage what we were being to have between us. I promise not to jump to hasty conclusions if you promise to keep your handling of my body to a minimum. That is the best I can offer. If it is not enough, so be it." With that he pulled together his dignity and calmly strolled out of the room.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
March eighteenth, bugger the time  
  
It is so wonderful having Nadia here. I think she is asleep right now, as any one in their right mind should be. Life has suddenly become much more roses and much less thorns. Talking to Malfoy sorted things out. I replayed the conversation with Nadia and we agree that Malfoy must really be feeling me for that sort of a misunderstanding to have occurred. It is not as bad as I could have guessed hanging out with him now.  
  
Nadia and Marty have really hit it off. The two of them seem to think the world of each other. She said that she fancies him and that I should keep him under lock and key. I think it grand that the two of them get on so well. Malfoy even managed to make a good impression on her as well, so the four of us have been up to our ears in good times. Blaise and Anna went on holiday, so she has not met them yet.  
  
I am not quite sure what to make of the whole Malfoy fiasco. He is a great guy, but he seems to have this ingrained need to torment me and completely distort all my actions until their meanings cannot be defined. While Nadia did have excellent advice in the past, I cannot depend on her to make all my decisions for me. If I want to remain friendly with him, I must sort out all the crossed wires between us.  
  
April fool's day, in between my first and second class  
  
Oh the prank I just pulled! How I love a day that gives me the right to play mind games with my friends and family. I paired up with Lav and really got Malfoy good. I had her reenact The Incident, as it has now become know, with an unwitting Malfoy. But when it came time for her to kiss his neck she started to lick and bite his ear. I jumped out from my hiding spot and took all sorts of photos of a red faced Malfoy trying to hide how much he was enjoying her ministrations. He started mumbling about how sensitive a man's ears are and all but ran from the room. Should I ever have the chance to use it, the information gained today will put me well ahead of him in the seduction arena. I know I will have to pay for my sins, but the joy of the experience cannot be denied.  
  
April tenth, why did I ever think that recording the time would be a good idea?  
  
That cheeky baggage! My less then favorite friend Lavender reported to me recently that she took place in some enormous conspiracy last summer. She claimed that she has been just eaten up by guilt ever since. Ha! I see how eaten by it she is, it took her well over ten months to confess her evil doings. I know now just who left those lovely red marks and why that bastard Malfoy was so darn smug.  
  
Of course I confronted him with it. That git had the nerve to be caviler about the matter. Told me some nonsense about a bet and the like. Can you believe he wagered money, a large sum of money mind you, on his ability to seduce me? That asinine man. He is so puffed up on his own self image that it's a wonder he does not float.  
  
He told me I am an excellent kisser and that he envies Marty's lips whenever they are pressed to mine. When I heard it I thought how very sweet of a thing that was for him to say. It's not every day a man as sexy as Malfoy give you a compliment like that. If he was not so mental, I could be inclined to find out what else he thinks of my bedroom skills.  
  
Am I bad? Not really, considering the fact that I am now a free woman. It was very odd how my relationship with Marty ended. Somehow I ended up the victim. Amazing, is not it? All my guilt over wanting that vainglorious popinjay and in the end I was given the boot for something I had no part in at all.  
  
Marty's mother was the reason we broke up. Not because she did not adore me, she invited me to tea just last week, but because her gifts told her that Marty's heart was meant for another. It must be horrid having a world famous mystic as a mother. Marty says that he has never once had a surprise in his life due to it. I guess she has no control over her powers, the poor dear. She just goes into a trance and blabs everything she sees to any one within hearing distance.  
  
He says it is his own fault, that he told her he wanted to marry me and she went all hazy eyed and told him that he was destined to love someone else. That he had only met her briefly but that their souls have been intertwined since the beginning of time. The worst of it is that she did not tell him the girl was and could not remember a word of it after the fact. Now he is trying to get to know every girl he has 'met briefly' in hopes that she is the one he has loved for all time.  
  
I thought it all smelled funny, but Marty gave me the engagement ring with my name engraved into it, and Malfoy has been telling me how very heart broken his mate is about the whole thing. I talked to Mum, and she says that every single one of Mrs. Waspen's predictions has come true, so there is no use trying to rekindle the romance.  
  
Just when I find myself free to pursue that devil of a Malfoy, Lav has to go and ruin it. It vexes me to no end that she did not confess months ago. If she had I would be over it by now. Instead I am forced, once again, to turn from the all too tempting arms of my one time enemy. I could just kill her for it! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Genteel Reader,  
  
I am not fond of author's notes, so I do not plan on writing many. There have been a few questions raised, however, that I think need addressing, and so I will break my silence to answer them. If this does not seem like the thing you want to read, then by all means please skip it. Forgive all of the many obstacles that seem to be in the way of our hero and heroine being together. There is a reason for ever bit of detail that I have written and the story will progress, no matter how unending it may seem to be. This is my little world and the religion of choice is definitely Calvinism. Draco and Virginia will end up married, as you should know from reading the prolog, so I see no reason to rush to the end. Have faith in your author's intent and feel free to comment.  
  
Ever yours, Lielabell_______________________________________________________________  
  
May second, around four p.m.  
  
Things are so very awkward with Marty now. Between time spent visiting with Anna and the endless hours I slave away with Malfoy, I have seen him as often after our split as I did before. I can hardly stand it. He is always morose and brooding these days. He cannot be within sight of me of more then two minuets without giving off this heart rending sighs and staring at me as if I was the apple. On top of that, he somehow manages to corner and trap me in pointless discussions about how good of a couple we were and how maladroit he is about the way things ended. I cannot even feign sympathy, since he has been the cause of even more trouble with Malfoy.  
  
In mid April darling Malfoy asked me on a date. I wanted to say yes, but felt it too soon after my break up and said no against my better judgment. I was not very nice about it, as I was still upset over the bet, and I might have come off sounding as if all I wanted him for was a good shag. Needless to say, I offended him. He was in a rather foul mood for some time after, and good ol' Marty, the cause of Malfoy's anguish, decided to cheer him up by taking him for a boy's night out.  
  
While out and about, Marty meet this too sexy not to be augmented blonde by the name of Lizzy Beth. Does not that name just conjure up all that is evil? Listen to me being bitter. Anyway, Miss. Lizzy Beth, who started out with Marty, ended up in Malfoy's bed and has been there ever since. What sort of a trollop does that? She must have no self respect at all.  
  
Since then, she has some how managed to attack herself to Malfoy in the manner of a barnacle to the belly of a boat. She is ever present and makes no bones about her dislike for all other females. She brags endlessly about her access to 'The Manor' and acts as if the banns have already been read. I see know need to point out that she has not as yet met my family, so nothing too serious can be happing.  
  
Oh but she makes my life hell. She is extremely jealous of Malfoy's time. As soon as she realized how often the two of us came in to contact she went into possessive overdrive. She might as well have lifted her leg and peed on him. I honestly do not know how the man can take it.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
Draco looked at the blonde draped across his bed and curled his lip in distaste. She had her uses, but having to deal with her on any thing but a physical level was enough to turn his stomach. She was exquisite, there was no doubt about that, but her brain was on par with a flobberworm and her voice was so high pitched he would not have been surprised to learn that bats would hear it.  
  
Truth be told, he only favored her because of his need for arm candy. One did not show up unescorted to major social events, and his partner of preference was unwilling to be at his side. His father had taught him that the best way to impress men of great political and economic standing was to have something that they desire, and the body that was Lizzy Beth did the trick. He had a second reason for keeping the tart around; she made Virginia remember that he was male. The way that red head reacted to a certain blonde was more then enough reason for said blonde to remain in his company.  
  
Lizzy Beth. What sort of a name is that? He cringed ever time he was forced to utter it. It fit her to a tea. Vapid, self absorbed and phony to the point of parody, she made his life less enjoyable for ever moment he spent with her. But the body. Oh yes, the body was, well to rip off an old song that nobody knows anyway, her individual parts are not unknown but the way she assembles them is all her own. He grinned, his face lit up with the thought of how perfectly suited she was to her role in making Virginia his.  
  
As he watched her, she snorted and raised a blinking face from the pillow she had been drooling on. He could tell from her bloodshot eyes that her want of a good drink had not gone unfulfilled last night. She gulped at the air and pressed her hand to her head, muttering a spell to clear away the remains of her hangover. Her eyes narrowed as they caught sight of him and she open her mouth and let out a grating "Dra dearest, do come give me a kiss."  
  
He groaned inwardly and gave her a wink, which causes her already flushed face to reach an unearthly shade of pink. He tossed his hair out of his eyes and gave a gruff reply. "Not till you brush your teeth and wash out your mouth." She grunted and rolled ungracefully from her stomach to her back. She sat up which caused the covers to slide down her torso. Her beautiful body was on display and she knew it. She stretched her arms high above her head and watched his face as he enjoyed the way her breast moved with them. She attempted a coy look and fluttered her eyelashes in what he could only hope was meant to be a seductive manner.  
  
Lust ruled him as he made his way to her side. He pushed her back onto the rumpled sheets and entered her with out as much as a caress to ready her for him. He closed his eyes, as he ever did, and let nature take control. In his mind, the brown of her skin bleached to white and the dye in her hair turned to red. Her eyes became blue and her voice went silky. He pounded into her, his back arching at the pleasure of it. She moaned and clawed at him; her blood red nails bit cruelly into his shoulders as she tried to pull him deeper. Faster and faster he went, oblivious to the creature beneath him. When he spilled his seed, it was Virginia's name that filled the room and her image that he desperately tried to cling to as the fog of sex drifted from him.  
  
He broke apart from her and went to the bathroom to wash away the traces of self she had left on him. His mirror chuckled at the makes she had made. He raised his hand to touch a ring of red teeth marks that decorated his collar bone. Damn, he thought, this is going to show even after I am dressed. He ran his hand down his chest as visions of Miss. Weasley once again filled his head. He felt himself harden but knew better then to return to his paramour. He sighed again, and then steeped into an icy shower, ready to start his day.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
May thirteenth, just after the post came  
  
Joy! I have been accepted into my first choice for Grad school!  
  
Quote: We are pleased to announce that, out of the 1,245 applications we received, your have been chosen to fill one of the ten opening we have available for the Muggle Relations Masters Candidate Program.  
  
Happy day. I never thought I stood a chance. It is the top school in the world for Muggle Relations. A degree for there means that I will be more then qualified to take over as the head of the Ministry of Magic's department of Muggle Relations when the wonderful witch who chairs it steps down the year after next. Mum and Dad will be so proud!  
  
There is only one small problem with going. My dream school is located fifty kilometers out side of Kyoto, Japan. This is far far away from my home in merry old England. But then. My program is only a year. That's right; I will get my Masters from the best school in a single year. I will only be gone for roughly ten months, and I have no pressing reason not to go. Malfoy. Well let us just say that if it was meant to happen it would have by now.  
  
Oh but the program! I must write about the program. My tuition will be covered and I will get a nice stipend to pay for my expenses. I also receive free room and board because I will be teaching Muggle Studies at the local equivalent of Hogwarts. How cool is that? Even learning Japanese should be a snap, since my dear Hermione, brilliant witch that she is, is capable of performing that langue transfer spell.  
  
May Twenty-third, near dusk  
  
I have just arrived home from the loveliest party that my parents threw to celebrate my B.A. and acceptance to Japan's University of Magic. I am more then slightly buzzed and can think of nothing better then the comfort of my bed. But this odd thing happened tonight, and I want to write it down so that I will remember it when I am not so fuzzy.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
Really wonderful. Just loved the taste of expensive wine on his tongue and the way that his lips moved against mine. Bloody brilliant kisser, that one. His hands framed my face and tangled in my hair while he pressed his body so close to mine that I thought I would die from the sheer pleaser of it.  
  
Ummm... sorry, reliving the moment. I was really very bad and let him have free range of my body for the about ten or so minuets that he had me trapped in the hall closet. Would have let him go on forever but his keeper started screaming for him and we had to part or endure that harpy's rage.  
  
Here's the queer part: He told me he loved me.  
  
How drunk was Malfoy to think that what passes between us has anything remotely to do with love? 


	8. Chapter Eight

June twelfth, five o'clock on a Saturday  
  
Always a bridesmaid and all that rubbish. I am so very sentimental right now. My darling Hermione officially became a Weasley today. It was a lovely ceremony and everything was too beautiful for words. I even forgive her for the hideous mixture of lavender and cream cloth that she calls a maid of honor gown. It was an out door wedding, as most in the wizard world are, and took place at sunrise. Maybe it was all the new sensations caused by being awake hours early than normal, but I can honestly say that I have never witnessed a wedding as well put together as this one was.  
  
I stood besides the bride as she promised to love and honor my favorite brother till the day she died and did my best not to weep from happiness. She was everything a bride should be, rosy cheeked and eyes filled with stars. Her gown was simple and yet elegant. Ron looked resplendent in his dress robes and so in love that it was hard not to feel embarrassed by having witnessed the emotions playing between the two of them.  
  
It was a strange affair; the mothers of both the bride and groom had a hand in the planning of the event, and so it was a reflection of the traditions of both cultures. Somehow it all meshed well and went off without a hitch. Dinner was a formal sit down sort and the food was divine. There were speeches and toasts and so much purple that one thought they were looking at the inside of a Barney suite. The first dance followed dinner and the rest of the day was spent showing off moves on the dance floor. About halfway through the reception the bridal pair made their escape, and with them went almost all my enjoyment.  
  
As promised so many months beforehand, Marty was my escort. It was a trial, to say the least. He still has not recovered from the untimely demise of our relationship and could not go ten minuets without making some comment to the effect of what a shame that we will never have a wedding. To make matters worst, Malfoy brought that guttersnipe with him. She took one look at the family and sniffed as if she had smelled something foul. After treating absolutely everyone as if they were last night's leftovers, she started loudly voicing her displeasure to any who had the misfortune to be standing near her.  
  
I cannot tell you how much I detest the woman. Even with her personal habits aside, she cannot string two sensible thought together. Her vanity surpasses all else and she has these irritating little nicknames for anyone she has spent more than an hour around. I have long ago been labeled Vir. She calls Malfoy 'Dra' so I took to simpering 'Co' in the same cloying tones whenever she opened her mouth. The result was a sick parody of the poor man's name.  
  
E.g.: Lizzy Beth's wine glass was empty yet again, so she held it out in front of her and all but purred 'Dra.' Before she could utter another syllable, I cut in with a mocking "Co, could you get us a refill darling?" and bestowed upon him a smile so sweet it should have given him a stomachache. I then fluttered my eyelashes at him, as she is wont to do, and watched as she stewed in her own discontentment.  
  
Am I not evil? Anna et al. laughed nonstop thanks to my constant baiting. I know I should take the high road where that woman is concerned, but there is something inside of me that refuses to let a single thing she does slide. I guess that I am partly to blame for the wicked scene she made of herself because of it.  
  
She was bored, as she had reminded all of us at least ten times, so it was not at all shocking to hear her claim fatigue and try to drag 'Dra darling' away. He was having none of it, and told her to hie herself hence if she could stand the boredom no longer. She twittered and grew flustered, but he seemed determined not to let her carry him off from his Godbrother's wedding. After more then a few whispered exchanges, her face went bright red and she flew into a furry. She ranted and raved while a chagrin Malfoy pulled her from the room. They were back after a short absence to gather their things and then, in a whirl of annoyed glances, made their way to the exit.  
  
With her gone, the party was devoid of all entertainment and all that was left was the depressing ruminations of one Mr. Waspen. He simply must move on! He cannot persist in this fashion, always gloomy and looking as if he was about to weep. He was not made for such a state. From what he was telling me, he has interrogated every girl he could possible think of and none of them had turned out to be his other half. I jokingly told him that maybe he should investigate all the ones he had only caught a glimpse of, but he took the suggestion to heart and I now fear that I have caused an unknown number of women much distress because of it.  
  
There is only one other event of import that happened today. I finally had the honor of meeting Harry's new girl. She is the sweetest little thing, with big purple eyes and long black hair. She reminded me a bit of Cho Chang, but without the tendency towards weeping. I know Ms. Chang had a number of unhealthy surprises in her life, but she really was quite exasperating.  
  
This young woman of his was very pleasing. She is Irish and every word she says has this lovely lilting quality to it. Her name is Emery Rose, but she asked us all to call her Em. She told many assuming stories, and lamented the fact that her last name is 'much prettier' then her first. She was pleasant and well spoken, and I think that Harry just might have latched on to someone of as great a character as his own.  
  
June thirtieth, early afternoon,  
  
What I have to say is really of no consequence and is in all honestly just a bit of fluff. But then, what is the point of a journal if not to record all the nonsense that floats about in one's mind? So here it is. I developed a regrettable fondness for the muggle movie soundtrack after doing an in depth analysis of them my sophomore year and have been collection them ever since. I noticed after my trip to the States that the British form differs greatly from their American counterparts.  
  
Before this I was content with every soundtrack in my possession. Since learning, however, that in the States every song in a movie is on the soundtrack in the same version that is played on film, I cannot go back to my British ones at all. I know it is nothing, but it vexes me to no end that my Bend it Like Beckham soundtrack does not have 'I turn to you' by Jocelyn on it. There, I said my piece.  
  
On to more important matters: I brought my ticket today. I am leaving in early August and cannot wait! All my earlier apprehensions fled in the face of the exciting experience that I am going to have. My only concern is coming back in late October for Anna and Blaise's wedding. I will have to do some fancy footwork to make that all turn out right in the end.  
  
July fifth, night  
  
Absolutely horrid day. Guess who found out about the kissing fest that took place late last May? Lizzy Beth, that nasty piece of work, sent me a howler. It arrived while I was at Anna's with Nat and Lav. The things that woman said would make this parchment smolder. It was beyond all realms of imagination. I hate to admit it, but she made me cry. Anna was furious and sent Blaise to find Malfoy and make him explain himself, while the girls tried to comfort me.  
  
After being called every name in the book by his psychotic girlfriend, I sort of blew up at Malfoy as soon as he arrived. He was very good about it, and took me to the bedroom to compose myself away from prying eyes. He vindicated himself by telling me about the way things had fallen out. It seems he had given Lizzy Beth the boot that morning and she had repeated her insane act from the wedding. He tried to calm her down by telling her that things happen for a reason, but she has adamant in her belief that I was that reason. He defended me to her, which only angered her more, and ended it by pointing out that nothing had ever happened between the two of us other then a kiss. He did not even mention when said kiss had taken place.  
  
He held me and let me cry all over him. He told me that nothing she said was true and that I was ten times the woman she would ever be. He petted my back and was all that is kind and sympathetic, but he did not kiss me. He told me he had realized how good of friends we were and that he did not want to jeopardize that friendship by letting sexual attraction get involved. By the end I think that was I reason I was crying.  
  
July fourteenth, sunrise  
  
Could not sleep tonight. I must have lain in my bed for three or four hours before I gave it up. Even with the lights off and my lavender eye pillow on, I was still filled with energy. So I decided to do a Lord of the Rings marathon. Do not laugh, but I just love those movies. I know that they are nothing like reality, and that elves are more likely to look like my big toe then something as dreamy as Orlando Bloom, but I lose myself in the fantasy of it anyway. Besides, everyone knows I have a weakness for icy blondes.  
  
I finished packing yesterday. I know it is ages before I am to leave, but I just could not help myself. Now I have nothing decent to where since it is all neatly folded and placed in the bottom of my trunks.  
  
The family is gearing up for the return of Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley. We are going to have a picnic lunch and maybe even camp out over night. Mum has all sorts of plans that revolve around showing Hermione all the pictures of all the Weasley weddings that have ever taken place. I cannot wait.  
  
On a side note, can you believe it has been over a year since I started keeping a journal? I am a ripe old twenty-two now and have done and seen much more than I ever anticipated. The sun is rising and the world is starting to wake up, so of course I am ready to get so shuteye. Nighty Night.  
  
July twentieth, late  
  
I know more about Draco's family then he does. Or, at least, I did before today.  
  
All went according to plan with the family picnic. We played a game of quidditch, drank lots of butterbeer, sang campfire songs and made complete asses of ourselves. Every thing was wonderful. Then Mum broke out the wedding albums and things went down the tubes.  
  
All us females sat and cooed over the seemingly endless supply of Weasley wedding pictures. Draco joined us and was soon crowing over Percy's. It is hard to describe the events of my least favorite brother's wedding without laughing. I have never seen him so very fun and carefree, then again, I have also never seen him so drunk. After much rummaging about in the boxes, Mum pulled out her own pictures and passed them around.  
  
That is when the trouble started. Draco caught sight of his Mother and his Uncle in them and started babbling about how odd it was to see his parents sitting peacefully with mine and being happy about it as well. My Dad sat him down with a case of butterbeer and explained about Avery Malfoy. Draco refused to believe him, got down right nasty about it even, but my father called in some more pictures and even a few letters to prove the truth of what he was saying.  
  
At that point Draco completely lost it. He went so far as to tell Mum she was no friend of his mother's before he disappeared. Mum was very upset about it, and the rest of the family was up in arms over it as well. I could not shake the feeling that Draco had been just as hurt by all his nasty words and so I went after him.  
  
I found him alone in that cavern he calls the Master's Chamber staring at a pile of tattered old pictures. He gave me a blank look and handed them over without saying a thing. I flipped through them and was not surprised to see that each one contained a smiling Cissa and Avery. I held them out to him but he told me to read what was on the back. Slightly confused, I did.  
  
There, in a delicate hand I knew at once was his mother's, was the proof that the Malfoy closets were as full of skeletons as any other. The first picture was labeled: Your father and I at Yule Ball our seventh year. I glanced up at Draco, one eyebrow raised, but his face relived nothing. Slowly I went through the stack again, but the writing did not change.  
  
In each picture Avery smiled out and on each picture his lover had named him as the father of her son. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Draco reread the letter again, his eyes devouring every pen mark. He placed it on the center of his desk and thought about how best to reply. He scanned the contents, trying to piece together the puzzle that was his Nia, formally known as Virginia. She had been gone for almost three months and things between them had definitely moved beyond friendly. He considered all the light flirtation and easy teasing they passed back and forth in their letters. She still called him Co and in retaliation he had taken to addressing her as Nia in all his correspondence. He put his quill down and reached for the letter. Then, for the fifth and no where near last time, he let himself indulge in the warmth of her writing.  
  
Darling dearest Co,  
  
Greeting from Japan! Life is much as it ever was, with unending piles of work for me to get through and no chance of a break in sight. I just got home from my class. That catty little Akiko is driving me mad! I know, I know, I go on and on about her, but she is such a vile thing. Today I overheard her making snarky comments about my hair and the size of my robes. A size four is nothing to gaff at. Not all of us are stick insects whose size zero seems to be drowning them. And my hair makes me unique. At least I do not look like a carbon copy of every other girl I see.  
  
Sorry to spew my nastiness on you. I guess that is just one of the many wonderful benefits of being my friend. Draco-chan, could you so me a favor and send me some chocolate frogs? They do not sell them here and I am going crazy without them. Also, could you tell Anna that I have finally gotten my pictures form her wedding developed and am willing to trade? I know that I am perfectly capable of writing to her myself, but if I did that, when would I have time for you?  
  
Speaking of you, one of my darlings has declared you to be 'the wonderful dark man of my childhood dreams' she caught sight of one of your letters and decided to do a casting on it. She also said that your pet raccoon is going to die. Do tell me if the prediction comes true because I worry so about Winkers. Oh wait; you do not have a pet raccoon. So much for her inner eye.  
  
I miss you terribly. Men here are so sweet and biddable; I wish they had your nack for being so horrible that I just have to give in. Instead they follow me around like puppy dogs trying to pass all sorts of goodies on to me. There is one man, though, whom I favor above all others. He is tall and beautiful and his eyes reflect his feelings for me. He kisses drive me wild with desire and I long to seduce him into realizing that the two of us should be much more than friends. My divine Mr. Malfoy, what do I have to do to make you see that the only witch you want is me?  
  
Ah, well enough of that rubbish. I miss you and dream of you and wish you were here.  
  
Yours till tomorrow,  
  
Nia Weasley  
  
He felt a burning sensation and smiled down at his hand. Dream of me do you? He thought, Miss. Weasley, those must be wicked dreams indeed.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
November tenth, mid morning  
  
Draco. Draco. Draco. He is never far from my thoughts now. He writes me the most witty letters I have ever had the good luck to receive, and I must admit that I am neglecting all others by writing to him alone. But I cannot seem to help it. There is this odd feeling I get whenever I see an owl now, a deep-seated hope that it is for me and from him burns through me. I cannot control my need to keep what ever it between us alive across the distance. Call me a fool, but I truly believe that I am falling for him. Would not that be pointless?  
  
Well anyway, I received a new letter from him today. I cannot wait to read it to all those dreamy eyed romantics at the school. Ever since Yuka found that first letter of his, they have been demanding to hear ever detail of our relationship. I know I should be teaching the about yen or something equally mundane, but it is almost winter holidays and I see no need to fill their heads with facts about muggles right now. I put off most of their questions by telling them that Draco is an old family friend and that our mother's wanted us to marry. It was not really a lie.  
  
The only one who gives me the tiniest amount of trouble is that Akiko. I swear if she were at Hogwarts there is no doubt what house she would be in, and all that green would make her look sallow too. Petty, very petty, but I cannot help it. She is so snotty and demeaning. She has it all, money, looks and a good family name, but none of that seems to have made a decent witch out of her. I guess she is so cruel because her skills as such are so limited.  
  
Well, here is the letter:  
  
Darling Nia,  
  
I must see you. Life at The Burrow is meaningless without you here. All I do is go from a dull job to a dull home and do nothing but mope in between. Sorry, completely blanked, don't know why I wrote that. So how is my favorite sister today? Spend any more time with that chap you wrote about in you last letter? Tall and beautiful, you had better take care. Men like that only want what is under your robes.  
  
While on we are on the subject, do not eat all that junk food I sent you in one sitting. You do not want to have to buy a bigger size now do you? As for the hair, well you are a Weasley. You cannot change it, so be proud that you where the stamp of your noble house on your head. If we do marry though, do not pass it on to the children.  
  
Laugh. That was a joke.  
  
I saw Blaise today and he told me that Anna will soon be producing the Zabini heir. Seems a bit soon, do not you think? I am pretty certain that she must have been carrying before the wedding, but would never do something as crass as point that out to anyone other than you. I guess my mother was right about long engagements. I intend to make mine as short as possible, so you had better start planning it now if you want some fancy wedding.  
  
I know I just brought the subject of marriage to you up twice in the same letter, so do not go reminding me by pointing that out when next you write.  
  
So let us skip to the good part. You dream of me. What would your mother say? Most likely something about how all her plans are coming along as planned and what are the two of us wasting time for. She wants grandchildren now. Never mind that she already has five with two more on the way. Did you hear that Fred is expecting twins? If not, you have now. That poor witch who married him. I bet you they are even worst then he and his brother. Some how that only manages to make me smile all the more.  
  
Back to the dreams, mind giving me any hints on what is in them? What would you say if you had an answer to them? I am not going to tell you anything more, so do not try begging. Those cow eyes of yours are too far away to have any sort of effect on me any how.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
November twenty-ninth, two or three in the morning  
  
Draco is here, in my flat, in my bed, asleep as I am writing this very second. He showed up at my Muggles Studies class and sent the room into a dither. The girls took one look at the sleek frame and icy blonde hair and fell all over themselves try to make him comfortable. That cheap baggage Akiko went so far as to try and seduce him. Who the bloody hell does she think she is, trying to make moves on my boyfriend.  
  
That's right, Malfoy is my boyfriend. Happy, happy day! And we just had even better sex then I ever dreamed of. I guess I should feel sorry about my loss of virginity, but I do not. Nothing makes me happier then the thought that I can have that gorgeous man any time I want him.  
  
Draco Bloody Malfoy is mine!  
  
Sorry so short, but hopefully you all will like it any way.  
  
Lielabell 


	10. Chapter Ten

Draco woke a bit confused. He was never one to stay the night and on the rare occasions that he did, he was always quick to leave by first light. But this was different. This was his Virginia. Ginny, Nia, whatever name she went by, she was special. He had not planned on succumbing to her charms so early in the game, but could not resist temptation after so many months of frustration. He watched her sleeping next to him, and tried to sort out the mix of emotions this young miss was causing in him.  
  
He was happy. It was impossible to deny and so he accepted the fact with resignation. Even as he lay next to her, Draco felt a pull on him like no other. He needed to keep her safe and close by his side. He longed to have her be more than whatever it was that they were. Boyfriend and girlfriend seemed childish, something they should be past already. His heart wanted to jump into the ocean and prove that they could swim, but his mind hesitated.  
  
He was not sure how to react to her tender kisses and dewy eyed gazes. He wanted her, and so he had taken her. But the next step, the one that involved giving something of himself, was too far a gap to bridge. It was not in his nature to let down his defensives, and so he brooded and plotted in hopes of finding a way to get her to fall without thought while giving him time to analyze every move that he made.  
  
To this end the distance between them was perfect. He would woo her, dazzle her with the things only good looks and old money could accomplish. He had two weeks in which to sweep her from all she had known to a world so glamorous that she would never leave.  
  
It was with this thought in mind that he set about waking her. A wick of his wand and a beautiful table was set. Food stood ready in the dinning room and soft music wafted through the air. Another wick produced flowers and candlelight, and an elongated velvet box. When all was to his satisfaction, he gently kisses her eyelids and let her drift into awareness in his arms. As she blinked up at him he was filled with something much more than lust, something dangerously close to love. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and set out on his seduction.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
December first, early afternoon  
  
Wow. What can I say; Draco has done everything in his power to make his stay magic. He has only been here a few days, and already we have dined at all the best restaurants and have been welcome by all the best families. Ever the Ohanas, parents of the evil Akiko, have opened their arms to us. It is disturbing how well known the Malfoy name is. Every one I met has been trying to toady up to 'Lord Malfoy,' and I cannot say that it has made outings that involve society at all pleasant. Draco is so use to all the fuss that he does not notice how put off I am by all of it. I sometimes get this dreadful feeling that he enjoys it and goes out of his way to encourage all the shameless flattery.  
  
He has showered me with gifts, then made sure that I have ample opportunity to use them. Yesterday he gave me a sapphire and diamond pedant with matching earrings. Then, when I opened my closet to find an outfit for the nights actives, I was greeted by a stunning ball gown that perfectly matched the hew of the gems. I was taken aback, and babbled my thanks while throwing my arms around his neck and dotting his face with kisses. But for all the objects he has gifted me with, I have very little from him personally.  
  
I fear what he is holding back from me and cannot yet allow myself to give in to the spell he weaves. I am not a prize to be won by the highest bidder, and refuse to give my heart to a man who has only given me things. I need words and something less tangible. There is this yearning in my soul that only his honest emotions can fill. While in his arms and in his bed, a void gapes open, like a chasm in my soul. I never thought I would bestow my virginity on a man before I knew what his intentions were.  
  
I am standing on the brink and feel the tug of him so keenly that I am certain that I cannot help but fall into it soon. I wish for his thoughts, but know that I will settle for his company. I am not use to the fashion in which the other half conducts themselves in courtship. I watched Anna and Blaise, two people deeply committed to each other, marry without ever once telling the other that they love them. I do not think that emotions and matters of the heart hold much sway over the social elite, and so I must acclimate myself to their ways.  
  
I know that this was the life he was born to, and that I can only endeavor to understand, but I sometimes feel like he is trying to impress me with his wealth. He does the oddest things and makes funny little comments, as if to say that all this could be mine if I give myself to him fully. I want to tell him to forget about who the world says he should be and just act in his typical fashion. I have known him for many years, and have come to expect him to behavior in a certain manner. I want to yell at him for conforming, when I know what a spitfire he is and how much he detests those only interested in his money. But it is early in our relationship, and I fear the parting so soon coming too much to start any petty bickering with him right now.  
  
December tenth, much too late  
  
He woke me with wine and roses again. They were a deep purple and smelled of springtime. He enchanted the petals strewn across the table to spell out phrases while I ate; he took great delight in my reaction, making it seem as if nothing in the world matters more than my well being. He can be overwhelmingly romantic. I feel this desperate need to grab on and cleave to him. There is nothing I want more than to never be from his side, but no way that I could change the course of my life so that it will be so.  
  
He asked me to be his beloved. When the wine had warmed my cheeks and my belly was full, he pulled me into his arms and told me that he held me in the highest esteem. He stared into my eyes and murmured endearments before dropping to his knees and offering me much more than a place as his current romantic interest. To be a man's beloved is something few witches get. My mother is my father's, but I know no other couple personally who have committed to each other in that time honored tradition. The binding that comes with it cuts both ways, and the two of us will never be whole without each other once the spell is in place. I find it strange that he would ask me to tie myself to him this quickly; even my parents did not invoke the ritual until a few years after they were married. But the empty part of my heart that has been so demanding of late was suddenly filled and I gave him my oath that I would.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
She smiled up at him, with all the love and hope she felt shinning in her eyes. Draco sensed a part of him tightens in response to the sight, but a more sinister part sneered at her innocence. This much-ingrained side of him would never forgive her for the crime of caring for him. Could she not see how bitter a man he was? Did the haze of newfound emotions cloud her eyes? When she looked at him, he felt as if he were a god of yore, capable of moving mountains and performing miracles. When she turned away, he was consumed by a mad desire to prove all her notions of him wrong. She swore to be his for all time, and he wanted to dance from the joy of it. The unsure side slide deeper into his subconscious. He lost track of it and thought it gone, but still it sat, ever insidious, waiting for the moment to once again rule his thoughts.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
December fourteenth, sunset  
  
How the time flew. My Draco has left and now it has slowed to a crawl. We agreed to keep things between us until everything is in order and I have returned home. The ceremony that bound our souls makes it even harder to be apart. I am sure that Draco took a large chunk of me with him when he went, and that I will never get that piece back. I do not mind it though, for I know he is experiencing the same sensation. The wizard for performed it said that the ache will diminish after a few months and will disappear completely after we have been living together for about two years. He warned that if we ever decided to part the emptiness would be unending and we would wish for death itself. He tried to talk us out of it. He said it made no sense for the unmarried to take part in such an irreversible step. His warning fell on unheeding ears and in the end he took our gold.  
  
It is beyond hard to slip back into my everyday life as nothing has happened, and I wonder how my own feels. Has Draco felt our separation as keenly as I? I hope that he has and pray that he has not. I would not wish this discomfort on any, especially not on one whom I love. I sent him an owl today and have hopes of receiving one from him soon as well.  
  
I had hoped that all our love making would have resulted in a child, but the deep red that awaited me this morn proved that hope false. It is for the best really, no matter how much I want a smaller version of my lover to cuddle, I can honestly say that I am in no way ready to be a mother. Besides, it would be more in our favor if my family were not ready to string Draco up for getting me with child before the wedding.  
  
Did I tell you he asked me to be his bride? I do not see how I could have failed to mention it. Next summer I will join the ranks of the happily married. I have the most exquisite ring. It is flat faced with Draco and my own initials intertwined and surrounded by diamonds. It must have cost a kings ransom, but mean more to me because of the look on the face of the giver then what ever its price. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

January fifth, too unhappy to care  
  
There are some things that are never good news, and hearing them is never a treat. My life is filled with many positive aspects that it is no surprise that a little bit of the negative has found a way in. Fred's wife, an amazing witch by the name of Katy, is lying near deaths door after her twins were born almost four months too soon. I have been in hysterics and want so badly to be by his side, but cannot escape from my duties to do so. I hear from my Mother that the baby girls are doing well and are expected to pull through. The same is not true for Katy. Fred has been told she will last about a month, if he is lucky, and that he should try to comfort her and make the end as pleasant as can be. She has been brought home and will stay there until she is moved to the family crypt.  
  
It is too depressing for words. I was not very close to her but feel it keenly nonetheless; she is young and should be rejoicing it the birth of her babies. Instead she must live the last few days of her life knowing that she is leaving behind a husband filled with grief and two beautiful human beings who will remember her face. The girls have been named Katherine Anne and Susanne Marie for their Mother and maternal Grandmother and have been housed at The Burrow till Fred can care for them properly. From the last owl I received, Draco has taken charge of them and has his hands full because of it.  
  
For my own part, I cannot keep my mind from what has happened. My studies habits have suffered and the class I am teaching has stagnated. I realize, of course, that nothing can be done and that I should not let it interfere, but I love my brother and the though of the pain he must be in refuses to leave my mind.  
  
January nineteenth, midmorning  
  
I have found a way to keep from dwelling on the troubles at home. I cast a spell on myself to keep the subject from entering my mind during the day. The obvious side effect of this is that I dream of it each night and am having a hard time sleeping. I have started to mediate each night in hopes of putting a stop to the nightmares, but so far it is not working. I wrote to Draco some time ago about my problem, but he has not yet responded.  
  
January thirty-first, near midnight  
  
My insomnia has gotten to the point where I only get about two or three hours of sleep a night. All this wakefulness has given me plenty of time to get caught up on my workload, but has done nothing for my well-being. I have dropped weight and feel listless. I have these dark circles under my eyes and feel all muddled, as if my brain has been wrapped in cotton. Draco wrote me, but he gave no advice and was rather abrupt. I am too tiered to be sure, but I got the feeling that something was other than Katy is upsetting him.  
  
February tenth, dawn  
  
I broke down and went to the school health clinic. Ms. Asaki was wonderful. She gave me a potion to end the nightmares and another to help come to grips with my sister-in-law's death. She also made me promise never to do an untried spell on myself again. Feeling very foolish for not coming to her in the first place, I listened her tongue lashing with a bent head and took her wisdom to heart.  
  
She gave me a bit of information about my binding to Draco. She said the link that was formed between us lets me feel whatever emotions he is experiencing and vice versa. She said that my strong reaction to the event was most likely because I was sharing in Draco's grief as well as my own. It seems that over time I will become use to the double load of emotions and will not experience any sort of angst over them. Till then I am to be on my guard and get help if things seem to be out of my control. I wrote to Draco to tell him of this discovery as soon as I got home and sent him all my love in this newfound manner.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
Draco felt a rush of tenderness flow over him at the same time that his ring heated to the point of pain. He blinked, unsure how to react, then wiped his face clean of any expression. She loves me. He told himself. Everything will work out and I will be able to deal with this because she loves me. He bit his lip, then instantly swore. He could not risk exposing her to what he knew was coming, and this connection she had discovered between them would defiantly open her up to all the risks he was taking. Some thing had to be done to stop that from happening.  
  
He glanced around the Master's Chamber in disgust and stalked over to the bed. He had moved back to the Manor shortly after his return from Japan. The Weasleys were puzzled by it, but made no comment when he offered his weak explanations. He had made up some story about needing more space to deal with the work running the Malfoy empire generated and tried to sooth the cut by telling them as many details as he could remember about their daughter, save one. He made no mention of the fact that she was his beloved. The time would come for that later.  
  
Right now he had to find a way to stop the curse. He had assumed that he was free from his father and that he had been ignorant of the truth of Draco's birth until a little over two months ago. He had come home from Ginny, as he at last consented to call her, to a stack of unopened mail and a long list of things to do. He was content, at peace with who he was and what his past had been, but all that changed after reading the letter his father's lawyer had sent.  
  
To his amazement, it contained a piece of the will that Draco had never seen before. The late Lord Malfoy had left a great many things to his son, but all of them hinged on three conditions. The first was that he never admit in public who his birth father was, easy enough to do before he found out the truth, but much more difficult now that he was certain his mother had never conceived Lucius child. The second stated that he must always maintain absolute control of the Malfoy enterprise. Once again, this was fairly simple to comply with. The third condition required that he marry in accordance to his station in society. This final corollary came with a detailed description of what defined his 'station in society' and what sort of witch was deemed acceptable. He glanced at the list and the heat of his stare would have caused it to smolder if not for the enchantments on it. If he broke any of these conditions all that was dear to him would suffer. Since the one thing that meant the most to him was Ginny, he dared not let their engagement stand.  
  
Already she had suffered a great loss. He was positive that Katy death was connected to the dark magic that seeped from the will. She had a perfectly normal pregnancy up to the point of her daughters' early birth. The fact that she went into labor less then twenty-four hours after the formal announcement of his intention to marry Ginny was published made it all but impossible for him to separate the two.  
  
He felt a personal responsibility for the death and had taken claim of the motherless children because of it. Unknown to the rest of the family, he had set up accounts for them filled with gold, but the act did little to cure his sense of guilt. He vowed to watch over and protect the girls till his dying day and could only hope that this guardianship would rid his soul of the taint.  
  
He reached out a grabbed the hated list. There must be a way around this. He screamed his vexation. "I will find a way to honor this list and marry Ginny." The words echoed around the room and filled him with confidence. It would be done, if he had to eat crow and beg the help of Hermione, it would be done.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
February twentieth, sundown  
  
I received the oddest letter from Draco. He went on and on about Katy, as if her death was his fault, and sounded so very depressed that I do not know what to do. He said that things must end, that he would not let me get hurt and a number of other confusing statements that left me at my wits end trying to decipher. I wrote back to recommend the potion I was given, and can only hope that will clear things up with him.  
  
Mum wrote to congratulate me on my understanding with Draco. Her letter was filled with pride and joy at the thought of her child uniting with Cissa's. She went on and on about wedding plans and what sort of ideas I had in mind. I cannot say that I have given my wedding as much thought as my mother has. I am quite sure that she is using it as a way to move on.  
  
Harry sent me a note as well. It was barely three lines long and seemed to be written in false cheer. He said that he is happy for me and that he hopes all works out with Draco, but his childhood rivalry came through his positive words. I hate to think ill of my dear friend, but I feel as if he has added my name to the list of things he wanted that Draco got.  
  
March second, afternoon  
  
Is there any reason not to be happy? Life is good and spring is in the air. I am so full of energy that I can hardly keep still while I write this. I know I should be studying, but it is so beautiful outside and I refuse to waist such a lovely day peering over moldy old scrolls.  
  
My only cause for concern is a nasty rumor that my vile brother Ron reported to me. He says that he heard some random witch say that Draco has publicly declared that he will never marry me and that the paper that published our announcement was playing some sort of joke. Since he did not name the witch, I can only assume that it was some bitter old thing that was spreading venom to any willing to listen.  
  
I can feel all of Draco's emotions and know that the ones he has for me do not included hate or the like. He cares deeply for me, and would never hurt me like that for no reason at all. I know that Ron was only trying to soften the blow, but I have no fear that it will come and so I disregard the gossip completely. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Draco,  
  
If you are reading this then you know that you are no son of mine. I have keep your mother's secret for all the years of your life and refuse to have the Malfoy name tainted by that of my bother any more than it already has. To this end I have left three restrictions on you that will be binding the second you accept the role of Lord Malfoy.  
  
I have raised you as I would have my own child, and have imparted all the knowledge that the Malfoy heir must posses. I used all that was in my power to mold you in my image and kept the influence of your mother to a minimum. Due to these precautions, I am sure in my confidence that you will carry the Malfoy name to even higher distinctions. The unpleasant circumstances of your birth, however, make it impossible of me to trust that you will do so on your own. As any good father would, I have left guidelines to remind you of your place in society and all that entails after I have passed on.  
  
The first of these is a mandate that you never publicly acknowledge your sorted birth. I did not spend time and money working to silence the rumors about your parents just to have you ruin it by blabbing our family's history to the world. You are my heir in all ways. Your skills and natural inclination are nothing like that of the blood-traitor who sired you. I refuse to let the family honor suffer because I could not control my whore of a wife, and so I lay this geis on you.  
  
My second constraint regards your obligation to the family estate. I know it is often the wont of young men to put such responsibilities aside and favor more entertaining past times, but the control of your wealth should always come before any thing else. All the men in our family have maintained absolute say in the direction that their holdings are used. Your titled is not an empty one and I expect you to work unceasingly to double what you are given. As I have witness that you have an unnerving need to dictate all aspects of your life, I am sure that you will have no difficulty in doing so.  
  
My finally corollary is that you marry as benefits your station in society. Once again, you have given me no cause to doubt that you will do so, but the temptation of the flesh is great, and I cannot let some tartlet become Lady Malfoy because of the effect length of her robes has on you.  
  
You are the heir to one of the most powerful wizarding families left in the world. Your blood is purer than that of any of your peers. You will have to marry below you for there are none above. Having said this, you must understand that there is a vast difference between the young witches of the elite and those of the lower ranks.  
  
Your Lady must be of pureblood. Nothing is more important than that. Her duties will include baring the next Lord Malfoy and she cannot be permitted to devalue her children's worth. She will have perfect poise and be able to fill her role as the female head of our great civilization. Her every activity will be a reflection of you and so she must excel in all she does. Her intelligence will be above average and her appearance will be equaled by none. She must be willing to serve you in any function and must never expose herself to scandal.  
  
To all these aspects, you must add one more. The witch you make your wife must be approved of by at least three of your relatives. Until you have received such permission, you will not be wed.  
  
These rules are nonnegotiable. If you break them you will be subjected to a powerful curse. I will never harm you, as there is no spare, but nothing that you treasure will remain intact. All of your friendships will suffer, and any prize that you cling to will be taken from you. If you marry, her spirit will be broken till that what you love is no longer there. This spell will not kill her for the lesson you are to learn would not sink in if she were to die. Instead she will live on, a mockery of what she was. My curse is reversible. All that is required is that you put aside what ever it is that you have done and comply once more with my demands.  
  
Your Master in death as I was in life,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
~}~}~@  
  
Draco dearest,  
  
How is my beloved this day? Life finds me to be merry and I hope the same can be said of you. My joy at being alive is endless. I cannot say if this is natural of merely a side effect of that anti-depression potion I took, but whatever the reason, I am so happy I feel as if I can float. As I am writing this I am sending you all the love and well wishes I have for you through our link. I am beyond pleased with the fact that I have you and you have me. What is that saying? I am my beloveds and my beloved is mine or something like that. Nothing could possible fill me with more delight than the thought of you.  
  
Listen to me prattle on. What is new and exciting in your life? Have you decided what you are going to do about those broom factories? I still say that the workers deserve a raise and that unions should be dealt with respect, but I leave the matter in your hands. Have you seen Hermione and Ron? I hear that he is going out of his mind with worry because of what happened with Katy. Hermione wrote complaining that he refuses to lay a finger on her for fear that she will end up pregnant. Is that more than you wanted to hear? It was for me.  
  
I miss you. Your last few letters have been so gloomy. What is troubling you sir? Please confide in me, I have nothing but your best interest at heart. Do not try and convince me that nothing is wrong, for I have felt all the worries you keep hidden. Draco, life is full of unpleasantness; it is the people you can turn to who make those times bearable. My love for you is such that I would rather take your pain for myself, as this is not possible, at least let me have a share in easing it.  
  
Enough of that, when will I see you? I know you are very busy, but cannot your holdings in Japan use a surprise inspection? I have been counting the days till I come home, but there are so many of them that I find it rather disheartening. What can I say, I long for your touch. Am I not cheeky? Oh, but I do miss having you near.  
  
There is a beautiful view of the country from my window and I am thinking of taking a walk in the hills later on this evening. I might even take a basket and have a picnic among the tall grass and trees. I have nothing pressing to do and a longing for a place not filled with memories of you.  
  
Kiss me once, kiss me twice, and kiss me a million times more. Here is to the man I love and the person I most adore.  
  
Yours till sunset,  
  
Ginny of the red hair.  
  
Draco pinned her newest letter next to the rest. He loved to lie in bed and look up at the wall that he had papered in them. She was never far from his mind and seeing proof of her commitment to him was the perfect way to start and end each day. He frowned at the other wall, the one that held the hated last page of his Lucius' will. He knew there was a way around the mess that parchment had made of his life, but that secret remained hidden to him. He wanted desperately to tell Ginny, to see what her mind would make of the matter, but he did not want to tell her the truth yet. No matter what the outcome, the first few months after she found out would be filled with hurt and disillusionment. He knew that he must tell her soon, before word of what he had done reached her, but he could not bring himself to end the tranquility of their time together so shortly after it had begun.  
  
Then it happened. Heartbreak coursed through him followed quickly by anger and remorse. The time had come much sooner than he ever thought. How did she know? It was published this morning, how could the news have reached her this fast? He thought he had at least a week in which to explain to her, to try and reason his actions out for her. But now that chance had past, and he had lost her trust by not being the one to break the news to her.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
March first, early evening  
  
How do you put heartbreak into words? Do I write every ache and pain that I feel, or do I leave it to the less then perfect description of agony? I had no warning. Sure, there were signs that he was discontent and moody, but nothing to hint at such a total breech in our relationship. I know he loves me, I can feel it pulsing deep inside, but his actions are undeniable now.  
  
What makes in all the more embarrassing is that it was Akiko who told me. She held up the front page of that paper and laughed as she read the retraction they made regarding one Lord Malfoy and Miss Weasley. It was before class and to her friends, so there was nothing I could do but grit my teeth and stumble my way through the lesson.  
  
I want to scream to the fates to have mercy on me, that my love for him is such that nothing will break it, but I cannot. I feel torn and battered inside. All my dreams seem like soap bubbles. I am all puffy faced and bleary eyed from crying and my heart feels shattered. I want nothing more than to bury myself in my blankets and not emerge until my heart heals or next spring, which ever comes first.  
  
Look at this page, covered in tears with the ink all blotchy and smeared. It mirrors my life, nothing looking the way it ought.  
  
March fourth, nine p.m.  
  
He sent me a letter. It was filled with so sorrys and what not. I hardly glanced at it and then tossed it on the fire. I do not care what his reason was. He did not tell me. He let me believe that life was beautiful when he knew full well that it would not last. I have thrown myself into my studies, trying hard to not let his defection ruin the rest of my term.  
  
I am so confused. I can feel love, so much love, coming from him. What is it that causes this emotion? Have I misread? Or does that feeling not include me. Does he fancy some other? Is it his feelings for her that I thought of as mine? I cannot say. I am too new at all these games of love.  
  
All I can say is that I was very rash in my relationship with Draco.  
  
March nineteenth, dawn  
  
I cannot take it any more! He has been sending owls every day now. I read them, I really do, but I just cannot find it in myself to write him back. Today I sat down to compose a letter, but my hand would not obey. I tried to put my thoughts on paper, but the water marked results made no sense at all. I sent it any way. I do not know if that will be enough to make him stop, but I can hope.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
Draco,  
  
Please stop with this owl business. I am not ready to forgive, I want only to forget. I read your letters, but the words do nothing. Save your reasons for a time when I am ready to hear them, for they go unnoticed now. Your father did not want us to marry, you think he caused Katy to die, you are ashamed of your behavior and you should have told me yourself. It matter not.  
  
I am sorry if my attitude causes you pain. I love you and would hate to be the cause of any nastiness between us. Things are not good with me. I am unsure of how to make them right, and know that your contact seems to be making it worst. Go away and let me morn the loss of our relationship. Please do not send your love, I do not want it.  
  
Virginia 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

April first, dusk  
  
My favorite day of the year came and went without a single prank played. I wished all day long that Draco would send an owl saying that everything that has happened has been a trick, but no letter came. He must have finally gotten then hint, for I have had nothing from him since the owl I sent in March.  
  
It is spring break and I am living like a hermit. My house smells foul and I have not changed my bedding in over a month. I feel dead inside, like nothing will ever make my life green again. I am rank, I do not think I have bathed all week, and my bed has become my home. I need to break out of this funk, but do not have the will power to do so.  
  
I keep having these sad little dreams that everything is wonderful and nothing has gone wrong between us. I know it is foolish, but I love him so much that I cannot accept the hands fate has dealt be. And so I wallow in my misery. It will not be mush longer before the compulsive person inside of me breaks free of the cloud of filth surrounding me. I can only hope that no one I know comes across me till then.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
Draco stood in front of her door and rehearsed all the reasons he had come for in his mind. She loved him. She just needed to have things explained in person. He raised his hand to knock, but was stopped halfway through the motion by a fizzy haired, bloody eyed pale white person wrapped in a comforter. He stared at her mouth agape. She looked like hell. He wanted to pull her to him and whisper what ever words it was she needed to hear, but he knew she would not let him.  
  
She squinted up at him, as if she was not use to the light, then blinked twice before sniffing and retreating back into her cave of a living room. She left the door open and he took that as a sign that he was allowed in. As Draco crossed the threshold he was greeted by the smell of mildew. Did she not open the windows? What had happened to the sparkling little flat of last December; where had all the light and clean smells gone? What had he done to her to turn her into this?  
  
He kept walking till he found her, nestled under three or four blankets on her bed. He considered all his options, then marched over to the window and pulled the curtains apart. Dust floated through the air as he viscously threw it open. He heard a muffled eep and turned to see her dive under the covers to hide from the light. He groaned and raised an eyebrow at the heap.  
  
Forgetting all that had passed between them, he jumped into the bed and started tickling whatever flesh his hands could reach. She giggled and kicked at him, her bleary eyes filled with stars once again. Before long they were laying in each others arms, her oversized night shirts twisted about her hips and his hair hanging in his face. She reached out and brushed the strands away, a look of longing on her face.  
  
"Gold should be cold to the touch" she whispered.  
  
He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, then mirrored her gesture as he finished the quote. "And fire should burn."[i]  
  
She smiled at him; a gleam of something that once stood was there again. His heart filled with hope, longing and an emotion he dare not named poured into his blood. He saw his own passion in her eyes and was pulled under by the flow of it. Slowly he lowered his head to hers, his mind begging her not to stop him. She did not, and soon the world shrank to include only them.  
  
He awoke to a soft keening. He reached his hand out but found only blankets. He cracked open and eye and glared at the space she should have been in. Draco heard her cry out again and dragged his sleep infused body from the comforts of her bed. The room smelled like sex and Vanilla Fields. He stiffened and cursed his body's readiness. He glanced about the room to find some thing to cover up with and came across only a tattered towel. He grimaced and sneered at it, then bent over to pick it up.  
  
With only a towel to shield him, he wandered into the kitchen and found a weeping red head salting the soup with her tears. He held out his hand to her, but she ignored it. He touched her shoulder and she jerked away. After spinning around with the spatula held out like a knife between them, she glared at him and muttered that he had better keep his distance because she could not think with him so close. He laughed, but it only made her scowl. He put his hands up and retreated to the table. From the safety of another room, she asked him why he had come.  
  
Draco sighed. This was the hard part. If he did not make his logic seem flawless, then he lost the one thing that mattered most. He started in on his story, trying to get each detail right. Every so often she popped in and asked him to clarify, but for the most part she let him have his say uninterrupted. As the piece de résistance he whipped out the offending document and let her come close enough to feel the stigma of it. Dark magic rolled of it in waves and he gave her just enough time to read it before returning it to its case.  
  
She sat quietly across from him, her hands in her lap, head bowed. He waited for a response that never came. The room filled with tension till he could take it no more and he broke the stillness with a sharp "Well?" She continued to look at her hands and he growled "Say something, damn it!" She raised her head and he cursed at the blank look in her eyes. He immediately started spitting out excuses and apologies, forgetting all his well planned speeches in the face of her unrelenting silence.  
  
"Draco." It was said with just enough confusion to stop him. "I never though you to be stupid, but you certainly seem that way now. Never mind all that nonsense about why you did what you did for now and simply look at the matter. The death of my brother's Wife had nothing to do with this curse of yours." He sputtered but she held up a hand and went on. "I know what you think, but you are wrong. You had the approval of three of your relatives for our match." She looked puzzled, 'or was it in some other area that I did not fit the bill?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Have you forgotten your own family history? Let me refresh your memory then. Your mother was a Black; as such she was kin to Sirius. First cousins, was not it? My father was second cousins with that same man. One can safely assume that he was therefore related to your mother and, I will admit it is distantly, he is related to you. Both he and my mother approved of our union, as did I. Though this is most likely the only time I will admit it, as something like your fourth cousin, I count as a relative too. Due to the obscure wording of the late Lord Malfoy's will, that makes three."  
  
She did not seem pleased with her reasoning, but Draco was too overjoyed to care. He let out a whoop as he jumped up, knocking his chair to the floor. She startled at the clatter and winced at his outcry. Not noticing, he grabbed her arms and tried to pull her into a waltz. His limbs turned to lead as he realized that she was not sharing in his elation. He completed his last twirl then gazed into Ginny's face. Sadness took hold of him when he comprehended that she still held herself apart from him. "I know you think this fixes things Draco, but it only makes them all the more muddled. For example, why was this clear to me in less than a minuet when you failed to see it in the two months time before you took action? Why did you publicly denounce me without first asking my assistance in solving this dilemma, and why were you so quick to assume that none of your relatives would approve of us? Do not say that you did not do so; if you had not then you would have begged them to let our marriage stand as soon as you decided that the curse had taken affect. And, most disturbing of all, why was your last thought that of breaking the news to me yourself?"  
  
She turned into herself for a moment, as if gathering strength, then threw back her shoulders and finished with a resounding "You did these things because you are ashamed of me. No matter what sweeter emotion you might have for me, you still find me lacking in the things you require in a mate. I do not know what those things are, but I know that I will never be other than what I am now. If that is not good enough for you, Draco Malfoy, then you had better just sod off."  
  
He saw the naked furry on her face and backed up a step. "I love you Ginny. Does that mean nothing to you? I did what I did to save you from hurt. I wanted nothing but your happiness and this is what you think of me." He knew he should back down and beg her to forgive his lapse, but his pride was too great. "Of course I was ashamed of you, you are a bloody Weasley. It makes perfect sense that I forgot our family connection. My family has denied any blood ties to yours since long before my birth. You come from the bottom tier of purebloods, and I am the top. What can I say but that I love you? Only the deepest love would have led me to offer you an alliance with the Malfoy name. If you turn it down then you are nothing but a fool." He forced out a mocking laugh and gave a haughty glare.  
  
Her body was ridged, her pain unmasked for him to see. She shook she pent up sobs and tears streamed down her cheeks. "You know nothing of love Malfoy." She bit her fist and turned her face from him. Her voice broke as she spoke once more "leave this place now. You are not in the slightest welcome in my home. Your presence is no longer pleasing and I want nothing more than to never see you again." His eyes widened at her words and his face went ashen, but he did not try to change her mind. He sent a wave of yearning out to her then disappeared in a flash of smoke.  
  
----------------------- [i] Judith Tarr, The Lady of Han-Gilen 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Three Years Later  
  
June tenth, late late late  
  
I should be sleeping. I got home from the charity ball around midnight and have been too worked up to do anything but pace around the rooms of my house. I even went into the back yard to snuggle with my dog, but he is much wiser then I and was fast asleep. What has gotten me into a dither? Who else?  
  
I have no reason to have been surprised to see him there; he is as big a player in the Ministry of Magic as his father ever was. Normally I avoid the society functions he attends and he stays away from the ones run by my department. I can only assume that it was the work of Hermione. An invitation from the new Head of the Ministry would be something he could not turn down.  
  
I have not yet fully forgiven my family for taking Draco's side in the affair. I know it is long past time for me to have gotten over it all, but I have not and I fear I never will. It does not help that my family is ever trying to push us into each other's paths in hopes that we will revive our romance. Even Ron has aided and abetted his former nemesis. He claims that he would have done the very same thing had he thought his wife was at risk.  
  
So there he was, as beautiful as ever, on the arm of some twig of a woman. I tried to ignore him, but the hunger he sent in my direction was my undoing. As always, we ended up shagging in some unlikely spot before retiring to his house to do it properly. I feel like a trollop. Ever time I see him it is the same desperate sort of affair. We never talk, and we do not stay the night in each other's arms. This is not the role life had in mind for us, but it the only one we seem willing to play.  
  
June fifteenth, afternoon tea  
  
He sent me an owl! It was the first one I have received from him since our fight. At first I thought it was about by department, but it was not. It was short only three words, an address and a time. I am not sure what I will do. I want to go. The years have buffered the link between us, but it is still there. I feel his love, hurt and longing. Keeping my distance has never been harder then it is now.  
  
There is nothing between us that time has not healed, and the pleasure of his company is what I have been yearning for. If he can take the first step then I can follow with the second. I know how the evening will end, in bed, but I do not care. All I want is to see him and touch him and show the world that he is still mine.  
  
Want to dance? Of course I do.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
He saw her walk in the room and felt his heart stop. She was even lovelier than before. The changes time had wrought only strengthened her features. The small lines around her mouth and eyes and the sprinkling of new freckles made her seem more vibrant and alive. She was his. And yet she was not. He could feel her nervousness and let out a slow sigh. To win her would take much but he refused to let this farce continue any longer.  
  
When recalling the event of that day he could only shake his head in disbelief. If he had only stuck to his planned speeches, she would still be in his arms. He admitted that her venom had provoked him, but his own response was no ones fault but his own. She was airy and light and his words had shattered what little hope there had been. Now he was ready to make up for all the lost time.  
  
He did not want the lust filled encounters they had every time they met. He needed much more than that.  
  
Draco watched as she ordered a frothy pink drink and then scanned the hazy room for him. He smirked as her eyes skipped over his hiding spot and laughed out loud when she crinkled her brow in frustration. He downed the last of his drink then sent seductive tendrils to her. He slid from shadow to shadow until he was behind her then bit into her neck before she knew he was there.  
  
She moaned his name and sank into him, her body molding to fit his own. He kissed the marks he made then turned her around to face him. She placed her drink on a table then meekly followed as he led her onto the packed dance floor. His hands ran over her body as she danced for him. Lust surged back and forth between them until he could not tell to whom it belonged to.  
  
She pulled him close and grinded into him while her lips worked his in time to the beat. He growled as her hands found there way down his body. He leaned into her touch, then bet her lower lip and forced his tongue into her willing mouth. He pushed her gently away and looked deep into her eyes. The love he saw there was almost his undoing, but he steadied himself.  
  
"Ginny, if sex is all you have to give, then I do not want it." He stared at her bottom lip and thought of all the wonderfully erotic things he wanted to do to her. "I will not lie and say that your body gives me no pleasure, but I cannot let things go on as they have. You and I are meant for more then this. I want you in my life. If I cannot have that then will not have anything."  
  
"Silly man," she let out a pearl of laughter "you can have anything you want of me."  
  
"I am not playing with you Virginia."  
  
"No, I do not think you would Lord Malfoy." It was teasing and tinged with loved. "I am yours, as I ever was. You could tell me to do anything and I would say yes. We have both suffered long enough my love. If you are asking me to be your girl, then I say yes."  
  
"I want more than that." He sucked in a breath "I want you for my wife."  
  
"No." There was finality in her tone that could not be denied. "I refuse to do that. Any thing else is yours, but my hand in marriage is something I will never give you." She lowered her eyes. "Draco, you mean everything to me, but I fear I am not yet ready to forget what happened. I forgave you long ago, but the scars still ache and my heart will not let me hurt it again. If what I offer is not enough, then I am sorry."  
  
He was bitterly disappointed, and it showed. He felt her rush of emotions and knew that only trust and even more time would be able to heal her. He took her small hand in his own and promised himself that one day she would be his alone. "If that is all you can offer me at this time, then that is all I will ask."  
  
He kissed her and a part of him that he had not realized was missing clicked back into place.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
July eight, early evening  
  
We told my family tonight. There was nothing but approval and smiles to be had from them. Ron was very cheeky and told us it was about time. Prat. Harry went all pious and went on and on about the responsibilities people in love owe each other. Em went all gooey eyed over the head of their son. Draco looked like he wanted to punch him, but then he always does so I cannot say if it was because of the drivel Harry was spouting or not.  
  
Afterwards we went to Marty's birthday party. Thirty-one and still single. He never did figure out who it was he was meant to be with. I feel such pity for him, but try my best not to show it. Draco said Marty has not gotten over me yet, and I believe he will not be able to find love until he does. Anna and Blaise were there. They left their children with the nanny. Anna says that little Tre has been asking for his Godmother and I promised to visit next week. Blaise Daffid Zabini the Third fills my life with wonder. If I ever have a daughter, I want her to marry him.  
  
By the end of the party Marty was pretty drunk. He made a scene of himself, as he always does, and I took many pictures, as is my wont. I cannot wait to post them on his bedroom walls. The girls brought dates and Lav hinted that she and her man were close to an understanding. I hope that everything works out for her.  
  
As I am writing this there was a very sexy man showering. He just turned off the water and walked past me in nothing but damp skin. I can see his tight buns and slim hips strutting toward my bedroom and so I must go.  
  
July twenty-ninth, afternoon  
  
Oh! My darling Nadia is coming to visit me! I told her about Draco and I patching things up and she said she is hoping on the next plane coming this way. I have not seen her in close to six months and cannot wait to catch up with her. It is hard to believe that we have been friends for going on five years now. In that time she has changed little, except for her ill fated marriage, time has barely marked her. She is bring my namesake with her and I cannot wait to see how big little Jenny has grown.  
  
Nadia always says that the only good thing David gave her was Jenny. I cannot explain how awful that man was to her. All I can say is that, after watching my friend suffer through two years of hell, I was finally able to forgive Draco of the minor hurts he gave me.  
  
I told Draco not to go parading around naked while she and her daughter are here and set up a date with the girls for lunch with us. I talked to Marty to see if he would mind having her come with when Draco and I go over there next week and he said it was fine. With all that taken care of I really have nothing left to do. Wait! She will be here on the marrow and I have not yet clean out the guest room. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

He sat on the long bench and watched the girls playing. The brown and red of their hair glinted in the sunlight as they danced and giggled. The smallest of the three hopped from one foot to the other, trying to understand the looks her new friends exchanged. She gasped in delight as the four year old twins slowly lifted a set of balls into the air and sent then wobbling around in circles. She scrunched her face up and concentrated on a block not to far from her. Draco felt a brief pity that the little girl would not be able to match her friends trick. He stood up, ready to rush to her aid once the tears of her failure came, but slammed back into his seat in amazement.  
  
The little brown haired daughter of muggles was beaming at his Goddaughters as her block weaved in and out of their balls.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
August second, late evening  
  
Draco took the girls to the park today and Nadia and I had a women's day in. It was lovely. We chatted and gossiped while watching muggle movies about love and romance. We had soda, popcorn, and far too much chocolate for our own good. She told me what she has been up to since her divorce.  
  
I cannot understand why that man insists on tormenting her. He left her, so what causes all the nastiness? She said she had come to visit because David was insisting that she bring Jenny to some sort of cult ceremony that is his religions equivalent to marriage. I know that wizards and witches have an oddball or two, but muggles seem to take the cake with all their strange rituals and practices.  
  
I am told that David is weird even by muggle standards, which is why Nadia had no trouble getting full custody and the like. From what I gather, all she had to do was tell the courts the terrible things that David did in the name of his gods and they let her have all she requested. She asked me if I thought that his insanity might be genetic. I told her to watch Jenny carefully for signs of his ailment and recommended that she bring the child to a medi-wizard if she found them. As Head of the Department of Muggle Relations, I can give her the authorization that she needs to do so.  
  
When Draco returned with Jenny, he was in a state of shock. I asked him what had happened, but he just looked at me blankly and told me he had to conduct an investigation before he could answer my questions. I did not press the matter, and the rest afternoon passed pleasantly.  
  
Only three more days till Marty's get together. I cannot wait. As much as I enjoy spending time with my namesake, Nadia and I need some quality adult time. We arranged for Fred to watch her, which is way Draco took care of his daughters today, and plan to spend the night being bad girls. My darling Draco says he is determined to take as many pictures as possible, and I dared him to make the night memorable.  
  
August sixth, early afternoon  
  
It is far too bright out. My head still aches from last night's indulgence, and all I want is to stick my head in a bucket of cool water. Draco, that insufferable prig, has been laughter and sunshine all bloody day long. It is so unfair that hangover potions have no effect on me.  
  
I wish I could tell you all about the party, but I snuck off with a certain blonde god fairly early in the evening and spent all night wrapped in his arms. The way that man kisses should be a crime. We danced to every slow dance and feed each other decadent treats. By the end of the evening, I was drunk on wine and strong passions and cared for little more than the fact that I was snuggled safe in his arms.  
  
This morning was full of demure looks and snide remarks. Something big happened and I seem to be the only one who does not know what it was. From Nadia's blushes and Draco's pointed comments, I think that she and Marty might have renewed their friendship. Would not that be wonderful? I can think of nothing better for my two friends then for them to find a bit of the happiness I share with my lover.  
  
Something rather strange happened a few hours ago. Draco bundled up Jenny and took her to "see the sights." Is this the same man who said only a week ago that muggles have their uses but should be kept from the sight of decent wizards? I can only hope that his encounters with Nadia and her child have opened that narrow thing he calls a mind.  
  
August twenty-fourth, late  
  
Nadia has decided to remain here. She and Marty have connected in ways unforeseeable. He told his mother about her and she confirmed that Nadia is the one he spent so much time looking for. Is that not romantic? He was completely taken her be storm. She told him all about David and the scars he left on her soul, and so Marty has been very careful to treat her as a lady ought to be treated. He has even won over Jenny, although I fear her heart will always belong to one Mr. Malfoy.  
  
My level headed friend, the one known for never doing anything rash, has moved in with a man she has only really known for a few weeks. I am not sure what to make of this sudden change. Draco was in full support of it, which I found very odd until he informed the three of us that Jenny is a witch and will need a proper upbringing. He had his eyes glued on Marty and something passed between them that I thought it best not to understand.  
  
Draco said that he would take care of any problems that David might cause and gave his oath to care for Jenny as if she were his own. In the older traditions of our kind, the first to recognize the power in a child was given full guardianship of said child until they were trained. Since the founding of wizarding schools, that tradition has fallen out of use. Draco, ever the traditionalist, says he feels honor bound to abide by the ancient laws and will let nothing stand in the way of this young witch.  
  
I was stunned by his move. I know how high he holds his theory on bloodlines and the like. He is not as hidebound as he use to be, but he still puts a sleazy pureblood higher than a brilliant mixedblood. His irrational elitism was ground into him from birth and I have forgiven him for his antiquated notions. To see him put aside his beliefs is something I never thought I would see.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
Draco watched his charges play, a thousand thoughts swirling in his mind. What would the future hold for these beautiful children? He smiled with pride as the youngest outmaneuvered the others on her toy broomstick. When she is old enough, he thought, I am going to buy her the best broom out there. He did not want to examine the love he felt for the three girls. His father would be spinning in his grave if he knew how much two Weasleys and a mudblood meant to his son.  
  
He laughed out loud and the children beamed at the sound of it. Rina and Annie doubled their efforts and little Jenny tried to catch butterflies on her wobbly broomstick. Someday that one will be a world class seeker, Draco mused. I wonder if Potter and I could put aside our differences long enough to teach her what we know. He winced. Had he just thought of Potter in something other than an unflattering light? A smirk formed on his lips. Maybe he was growing up. Maybe he was finally content to be in the long shadow that Perfect Potter unwittingly threw. He thought of Ginny. Then again, maybe not.  
  
Ginny, his remarkable red headed witch, he wanted nothing more then to forever be in her arms. He looked at the children again and felt his heart tug. He wanted to sit and watch their children play. As much as he loved the threesome in front of him, he knew that emotion paled in comparison to the feelings he had for his unborn babies. He wanted a little girl with her mothers smile and his sly smirk, a little boy with his icy hair and her golden brown eyes; he wanted it more than he could say.  
  
I must regain her trust. I refuse to have my wife play at being my paramour. She is too good to be anything but the mistress of my Manor. Some day soon I will make Virginia Weasley my Lady and give her the protection that only my name can bring. I cannot go on as he boyfriend, as some lover that she has only a passing interest in. His face tightened as his mood turned sour.  
  
The girls noticed and called out his name. The high pitched voices broke through and his features smoothed back into the perfect mask he was known for. "Two more hours girlies, then it is back to your keepers for you." He winked and laughed at the blushes that followed. Why was it so easy to win any heart but hers?  
  
~}~}~@  
  
September tenth, later than normal  
  
I have been so busy at the office of late. I am swamped with all sorts of peculiar requests and do not have the time to breath, let alone caterer to Draco's dark moods. Whatever is on his mind is most foul and really starting to irritate me. I told him I need a little time to myself right now. He took it hard, but it is the truth. My obligations to work will always come before my play time.  
  
He has become broody; I did not think men capable of that. He spends all his free time mooning over the girls and shoots me these pointed looks when ever he gets the chance. Last night, before our fight and the time off talk, he put his hands on my stomach and asked if there was any chance his heir was already inside. Can you see why we fought? I am in no humor to give birth out of wedlock, and as dreamy as he is, Draco will never be my husband.  
  
I still ache from the words he threw at me when we ended our relationship all those years ago. I refuse to delude myself into thinking that his opinion of me and my family has changed. I may be a fun interlude, but I do not see myself as the next Lady Malfoy. He needs some high class snooty ice queen by his side; I would never be able to pull off all the elaborate dinners and polite chit chat with people I hate. I am too upfront and honest to be a society wife, frankly I have no desire to live like that.  
  
I tired to tell him this, but he went all huffy and spouted all sorts of nonsense about what his Lady would need to do and how I could perfectly fill the role. We ended up shouting at each other over how well I can host a high tea. That was when I told him that I need to be alone and rethink what is happening.  
  
I love the man, lord knows I do, but he drives me to the brink of insanity and I cannot deal with his emotional constipation right now. Do you know that he has not told me he loves me? He says 'you know how deeply I care' and 'if I had a heart before you I certainly lost it by now'. Sweet, yes, but sometimes a woman just needs to hear those three little words.  
  
And all this talk about having his baby.  
  
He has not yet asked me to be his bride. I know I told him I would never marry him, but he could have at least asked. Prat.  
  
Okay, I know I am acting like a child, but it was really a nasty fight. Give me two more days and I will throw myself at his feet and beg for mercy. I cannot help it, I love him. Even at his most irritating and dictating, his is still the man of my dreams, as he often reminds me. What can a young witch do when she is hemmed in and sees her future laid out in front of her? Panic, and then try her best to alter it to suit her needs. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

September twenty-first, late afternoon  
  
The joy of life is in the details. Today was cold and rainy, the sort that makes you want to cuddle up with a good book, a bright red apple and a ratty old blanket in front of a roaring fire. I have been swamped with work and did not come home on time because of it. I was dripping and red nosed from my cold when I finally reached my doorstep. I headed for the bedroom without looking up from the post and the pile of soggy work I brought home with me.  
  
And so I walked straight into the arms of a gorgeous blonde man.  
  
Warm and smelling of earth and pine needles, which was a lovely change from his normal posh smell; he wrapped himself around me and peppered my nose with kisses. 'One for each freckle' he murmured, before capturing my mouth. When we finally broke apart he was just as damp as I was and together we freshened up in a steamy hot bath.  
  
He had clearly spent a long time making the seduction perfect. There were candles and roses, chilled white wine and chocolate covered fruit, opal bubbles and scented water spelled to stay balmy. I sank into his charms and delighted in every second he devoted to me. But looking back on it now, I can see that he is up to no good.  
  
Draco has not attempted to play debonair suitor since Japan.  
  
Japan. All those unwelcome memories will not let me be. Ignoring our past is not the way to fix the flaws in our relationship. I have danced around my hurts and pride for long enough with him to be able to say without any qualms that he is a talented partner indeed. Draco refuses to touch my sensibilities or offer any offence, but he will not let me smooth over the wrinkles either. He has outmaneuvered me and so I must choke on my reservations and put my neck once more on the block.  
  
I am not sure how to go about it, though.  
  
Should I confront him with my new perspective, or try to slowly inject it into our daily life? The easy way would be to allow him broach the subject and let it seem like his wooing did the trick, but the thought of that does not sit well with me. Since my all too unpleasant brush with dark magic, I have been determined to always be upfront and honest.  
  
Dear God, I am at the point of being prepared to confess my darkest moments to him.  
  
Lord forgive me, but I have never shared the events that occurred my first year at Hogwarts with anyone. I did try. I offered Harry the chance to exchange secrets, but he rejected the idea out of hand. At the time I felt that if he, who had such similar encounters with the Dark Lord as I, would so easily brush aside what happened to me then no one else would be eager to listen as well. By the time I was old enough to see the defect in my logic I was no longer willing to confront the past myself, and so I put it away, locked it deep in my stomach and tried to never let it bother me again.  
  
But here he is, so in love and so willing to share life with me. I cannot let him go on as he has without telling him the truth. How much does he know? Draco has made it clear that he was never a close confident of his father. Is he aware of the fact that I was almost murdered by that man?  
  
Things are about to get messy.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
He looked at her bowed head and wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms. He reached out to her, but stopped himself. She needed to do this said a little voice in the back of his mind. She needs to vent, to let out all the emotions that have built up over the years.  
  
The first part of their conversation had taken well over four hours. He had not realized she had been involved in his father's half baked scheme to resurrect Voldemort, but he was not surprised. The thought of her dying made his chest tighten almost as much as that of Potter being the one to save her. No wonder she had pledged life long love to the prat. He felt the tick in his check start up again, and prayed for the strength to let her have her say.  
  
Ginny took a ragged breath and straighten her spine. She bit her bottom lip and looked into his quicksilver eyes. "It was akin to rape Draco. At first I had no memory of what was going on, part of Tom's spell, but once he was gone they came back. And it was not the sweet sort of drifting in of them. Oh no, I got them all at once. Things I never wanted to see, rituals and spells that only the foulest of our community use, and I had done them."  
  
Her voice weakened and the tears that had been threatening all night started to fall. She shuddered and placed a balled up fist to her mouth. Draco gave in to the urge and pulled her to his chest. "Shhh darling." He kissed her head and crushed her in a tight embrace. He wanted to tell her he was there for her, but it did not feel right. She was deep inside her walls and he did not know if he was permitted to join her, so he rocked her back and forth whispering melodious words in her ear.  
  
He did not know how long they stayed like that, but suddenly it was morning and his arm was tingling from having a sleeping Ginny on it. She looked so innocent, and he did not want to move her. He grimaced as his eye caught sight of the time. Damn! He thought. There is no way I can come in late today. Bugger.  
  
He reached for his wand and floated his still sleeping lover to his bed. He tucked her in, left a note with a rose by her bed and spelled her breakfast to keep till she woke. Then, with one last kiss dropped onto her tangled hair, he closed the door and went to work.  
  
~}~}~@  
  
October fifth, I can see the stars  
  
Anna and Blaise have been married for four years. Can you believe it? That means that it has been five years since I first started dating Draco. Where has the time gone to? I am the head of a now successful department and he is the Director of International Affairs. Two big wigs now, are not we? It makes me want to smile wickedly and make a snarky comment or two about the way the Ministry is being run these days. Saying things like that always makes Hermione's blood boil.  
  
I saw Bill's eldest today. She is in her third year at Hogwarts and every bit as lovely as her mother. That silvery hair of hers makes it hard to believe her father is a Weasley. Evie is thirteen and thinks herself a Queen Bee. Was I ever that young? Surely I must have been; if not actually at that age then at some point before it. Our set seemed to have grown up too fast, a result of the dark times we were children in no doubt.  
  
When Harry was her age he had already defeated the Dark Lord two times. I always wonder about Tom's obsession with Harry. Why did he keep coming back? I shared a part of my being with Tom and still do not understand what prompted him to bang his head against the wall that was Harry until he died from it. I guess if I am baffled by it then it must have truly perplexed those in the know at the time.  
  
Pride is every man's downfall.  
  
Even my splendid Draco suffers from it. He winks and bats his eyelashes at me as I am writing this, never knowing that I just defamed his consequence so. He blows little lips and sends them in my direction. I laugh and tell him to keep his kisses to himself. The love I feel for him is equaled by none.  
  
I am in a quandary. I told him all my history and he in turn told me his, and now I feel like some sort of expectation was not met. Did I really think he would confess his love? Sometimes I feel so naïve.  
  
Look at me, inventing more problems for myself. I swear I am not happy unless a part of my life is going horribly wrong. Let me fill your pages with no more of this; instead I will relish in the love of a good man.  
  
October fourteenth, mid morning  
  
I have a small amount of free time so I thought that I would write. There is little of import to relate, but I am planning a holiday this weekend and know I will not be writing again for quite some time.  
  
Hum, what to say?  
  
Draco and I have decided to move in together. We all but live in each other's flats as it is anyway. Mum took the news well. I think she is still plotting a Malfoy Weasley wedding, but somehow that thought does not rankle as it once did.  
  
Draco wants me to come live in the Manor, but I told him only his wife should do that. He dropped little hints about how only his wife would be, but I ignored them. I said a catty little comment about how he is getting as bad as Marty use to be and he went all red in the face and huffy.  
  
Marty. Now there is a topic to sink one's teeth into. He and Nadia have been stuck together like they are charmed that way. Jenny has taken to calling him daddy and the there of them have taken up residence in the country not to far from Anna and Blaise. The four of them joke about how it will be Draco and I next, but I see no reason to rush into the inevitable. The tips of Draco's ears always turn bright pink when he hears that, but I cannot tell if it is from embarrassment or a wistful longing.  
  
Yes, I am evil. I know it. I am making that poor man go through hoop after hoop, but I do not want a petty misunderstanding to end us like it did last time. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

December twelfth, it is dark out  
  
Yes, I know it has been much too long since I last wrote. Please forgive a girl who has been well over her head in the nasty sort of tricks life likes to play.  
  
Here is a brief recap of the last two months or so:  
  
Draco and I moved into a lovely little house in early November. It has two bedrooms, a study and a library. I wanted a garden and he said that I could never be satisfied with a flat anyway. Nadia and Marty eloped. There was a flurry of confusion and Jenny came to stay with us while they were on their wedding trip. There was a rather nasty attack on a muggle family and I was just swamped with the mess it made.  
  
So there is my short list of all the reasons why I did not find the time to fill your pages.  
  
I am so very happy. It is hard to believe how much joy fills my days. Draco and I are fighting as often as ever, but it is the pleasant sort of spats that I love, not the rows that we had the last time we were a couple. He has come pretty close to admitting that he was wrong about things back then, but I have not yet heard an apology outright.  
  
I have taken a good look at myself and what I want and have come to the realization that there is much more to life then the fairy tale happy ending. I know that things are not perfect between my love and my self, but they are very nice, and that is enough for me. My rage and hurt have been mitigated by his sweet words and gentle ministrations.  
  
It was hard to admit, but I was bitter and prudish for years after our breakup. I was a beast to the poor souls I dated and cruel to my family as well. Life is a learning process, and I have finally let the lesson sink in. My words of forgiveness no longer ring hallow.  
  
}}  
  
Draco blinked up at the four bewildered faces above him. He groaned and rolled back over, trying to disappear into the blankets surrounding him. He sent a muffled 'Sod off' into the air, but the presence of the others did not leave his room. He grumbled to himself, and sat up.  
  
"What the devil do you sorry buggers want?" he was surly and not inclined to hide it.  
  
Nadia looked at the rumpled man wrapped in a comforter and almost felt pity towards him for what was about to happen. Then she thought of the tear streaked face of her best friend and thumped him upside the head with the pillow in her hands.  
  
"You fucking fuckwit!" Blaise threw a tattered picture at his dazed mate. "What is your problem? Don't you know a good thing when you see it? How can you take such a blasé attitude towards your girl?" He gave a snort of disgust and turned away.  
  
Draco glanced down at the photo and felt his heart twist. It was is Gin, pissed and looking distraught. She was disheveled and bloody eyed, with tears streaming down her face and half incoherent words pouring out of her mouth. She looked up from her butterbeer and hiccupped soulfully. He raised an eyebrow at his friends and listened patiently as they explained.  
  
When they finished, each took turns berating him and doing their best to convince him that it was not ok to do the sorts of things he had been doing in a relationship. Draco was in a state of shock. He had been unaware of how unhappy his emotional reserve had been making Ginny. She never so much as mentioned the three words that he had not said, and he thought she understood why he refrained from telling her what he felt.  
  
It would seem that she was as bad a mind reader as he was; because she let things get as far out of hand as they had.  
  
Apparently, he had been giving the most mixed of signals to her. She rambled on and on to Nadia and Anna about how confused he made her and how alone she felt. The breaking point came late last night, when he had not returned home from work and missed their date without bothering to send an owl with an explanation. She had waited, all dolled up, for over two hours before slinking off to Anna's and drowning herself in firewhiskey and butterbeer.  
  
Anna called in Nadia when Ginny started crying, and their husbands found out when they went looking for where their wives had disappeared to. After spending a long night trying to sober up Ginny and listening to her wail about how her relationship was a dead end, they had decided to beard the lion in his den.  
  
"It's most likely the holidays mate" Marty said in a failed effort to cheer Draco up.  
  
"Just thought you should know" Anna said as she absently patted his hand. Draco just glared at her, death thoughts circling his mind.  
  
"Were did I go wrong?" he muttered. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs of self doubt. He went to stand up, but recalled that he was naked under the covers. He sent a pointed look to the male members of the group, and they herded their women from his room long enough for him to make himself decent.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and found the foursome making plans around his kitchen table. Marty handed him a steaming cup of coffee and gestured for him to pull up a chair. Together they plotted a way to make things right again.  
  
}}  
  
January second, early morning  
  
Once again, it has been forever since I had the time to put some thoughts to parchment. I have been stressed and strained. My job has kept me running in circles, and Draco has gone all funny on me again. He is the most confusing mass of irritation possible!  
  
I got horrible drunk last week and made a fool of myself at Anna's. Word of it has gotten around to absolutely everyone. Draco keeps trying to find out what is wrong, but I cannot tell him when I do not know myself. He told me he would always be here for me, and that he wants to share all my ups and downs until we are both in the ground. I said I knew that. I need to work through my baggage before I even consider what I want from him. While I no longer dead set against marriage, I really do not think I am anywhere ready for it yet.  
  
My family keeps telling me that I cannot put it off forever, Harry said he knew a great bloke he could fix me up with if Draco was having trouble coming up to scratch. I wanted to set that snow owl of his to peck out his eyes after that comment, but I controlled myself and limited my revenge to slipping some Freudian Flavor into his tea. Thank you Fred and George! That bug-eyed prat spent the rest of the night saying absolutely every thought that entered his small mind.  
  
I cannot express how happy I am that the holidays are over and I am not forced to spend endless hours with my family.  
  
Listen to me go on. My life is very simple, and I keep mucking it up by being prickly and hardhearted to all those around me. I need to take a clarity potion or something. I have a date with Hermione next week to try to sort through what is bothering me. She told me that I am starting to let my work take over my life and I need to prioritize. My lovely sister can always be counted on to be the voice of reason.  
  
I am so tense right now that I dare not try to go back to sleep. All I will do I bother Draco enough to wake him, and then I will have to listen to a 'soothing' lecture about how deeply he cares for me and how that should make everything all right. Prat.  
  
Oh I don't mean that. He is a wonderful man. He cannot help how dratted perplexing he is.  
  
January eighteenth, moonrise  
  
I am watching him sleep. I feel very voyeuristic right now, letting my eyes roam over his flawless skin and taking delight in all that the moonlight reveals to me.  
  
We had a terrible fight tonight.  
  
I guess it was my fault. We were chatting about what flowers I want to plant this spring. He was teasing me about my black thumb and I got offended. I went all huffy and touchy for a bit. I was just getting over it when he asked me why I never tell him what I am feeling and I lashed out at him. All the anger and half formed thoughts that have been rolling about in my mind for the last few months came pouring out of me.  
  
He took it pretty well; much better then I took his side of it. When he started telling me all the petty grievances he had with our relationship I did not let a single comment pass without a snarky remark attached to it. He kept giving me this bemused look, and when I finally barked at him to find out why, he said that now he knew how Ron and Harry must have felt back in Hogwarts.  
  
Hearing that cooled me down enough to listen to reason.  
  
He so beautiful. It makes me think of a description in a song from one of my favorite muggle singers: invincible and golden. How apt. My lover is strong and powerful. He never appears otherwise, not even in the arms of sleep.  
  
Right before he blew out the candle he leaned over my ear and whispered into it. He kissed my face and let himself sleep, never knowing that I was awake and had heard it. I have a feeling that he does this every night, and it unsettles me. Why is he so free with his words while I sleep but so guarded with them while I am awake?  
  
Why doesn't he want me to hear "I love you"? 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

February Tenth, who bloody cares what sodding time it is!

It all started this morning. Draco and I were eating crumpets and jam while reading the morning post when this moth eaten bird came crashing into our table. It looked so much like that tattered thing my family use to own that I was immediately filled with affection for the half dead thing.

Draco, on the other hand, was not.

He picked it up by one wing as was all set to toss it back out the window when it hooted at him and dropped a battered letter into his coffee. He was so unsettled by the splash that he let go of the old owl. The natty thing blinked nastily at him and then coughed up a ball of fur and bones right on to Draco's plate before sticking it's beak in the air and flying off in a lopsided huff.

By this time I was in tears from laughing so hard and was bent over double. Draco just sneered at me as he attempted to fish the letter out of his cup. He finally gave an exasperated sigh and then pointed his wand at the soggy mess and charmed the paper back together and into his hands.

He glared at it for a long moment and then handed it over to me.

It was a note from someone called Sven saying that one Harry Potter had told him that I was a fairly nice sort of girl and that he, Sven was willing to risk a date with me tomorrow night at eight sharp. It was ever so pompous and self-important sounding and it made my ears go red at the thought of being set up with such a man as this.

Then I saw Draco's face and every thing was right in the world again.

He looked about ready to burst. His lips were pressed tight and his nose was pinched. It hurt just to see how clenched his teeth were and the look in his eyes was enough to make a saner woman than I back off slowly.

I asked him if he had any problem with me meeting up with this Sven fellow and I swear I saw a tick start up in his jaw. He told me that he bloody well did mind thank you very much and that he was not about to let the love of his life waltz about with some poxy git named Sven.

Let me say that again in case you missed it the first time: not about to let the _love_ of his life. That's right. Mister I-don't-say-how-I-feel called me the love of his life. I was on such a high that I sort of let it slip that there was no Sven as the handwriting of the note was clearly Nadia's.

Thinking back on it I can clearly see that that was my mistake.

He started muttering death threats aimed at twittering girls who don't know when to give up and then he slammed his hand on to the table and said in a slightly scary voice 'I've ruddy had enough of this rubbish!' before storming out of the room without so much as giving me a kiss goodbye.

Silly git.

I guess I can forgive him since I am the bloody Love of his Life!

February twenty-eight, much to late for me to be awake

Oh my goodness! You will not believe what that wonderfully stupid cuddly prat of a man did today! Guess, go on, I will give you three tries. Not that you will. He... He kissed me and he made love to me and he danced about the room naked when I said yes to his whispered query.

He asked me to marry him.

Yes, I know he has done it a million time before but this time he was down on one knee with the very same ring he gave me a billion years ago. And before hand he went on for hours about how wonderful and perfect I am and told me no less then ten times that he loved and adored me.

How could I not say yes?

Especially when he was starkers when he said it seeing as how we had just finished winning the gold medal in the bedroom Olympics.

Gods how I love this man!

* * *

Draco stared at the little ring that circled her finger and sighed with relief. It had been a hellish ten months but finally being able to walk into a room and be presented as 'Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy' was well worth it.

He had wanted to get married as soon as she said yes. He had begged her to let him floo them to the nearest courthouse and get it over with on the spot, but she had told him that she was not going to run off with him like they had something to be ashamed of. In retrospect he knew she had been right.

Nothing would ever compare with the joy he felt as he watched her float down the aisle in that white cloud she called a dress. If he lived to be two hundred he would never again feel the same sort of overwhelming happiness he experienced when she gazed lovingly into his eyes and promise to love, honor and cherish him till death she did part.

It was worth spending hours selecting the perfect cake, it more than made up for the endless chats about the slight difference in dusk rose and spring sunset and the merits of each as a bridesmaid gown. It even smoothed the sting of having a balding rotund Englishman with the fakest French accent he had ever heard calling him 'a dear little thing' that he 'could not wait to dress.'

And here he was holding her close in his arms as the dance to the sweet sounds of the band it had taken her five months to decide on with his gazed firmly fixed on the little golden band and the words carved in it.

"Vous et nul alter" He murmured softly into her ear.

His wife of less than three hours gasped and smiled up at him. Her eyes filled with tears as she closed the gap between their lips. He smiled into her mouth and then lost himself in the feeling of her body pressed firmly against the length of his. She pulled back far too soon and looked dreamily up at him.

"You and no other Draco. Not since that bet ages ago. Not since you first held me in your none to graceful embrace and somehow managed to make me yours."

He kissed he again and then laughed at the scandalized looks their actions were getting from the middle aged witches who lined the dance floor.

"You would think that they have never seen two young people in love before." He said as he twirled her across the ballroom floor in time to the beat. She laughed up at him and he felt something missing slide into place.

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy. I love you more than I can ever say."

"And I love you to you puffed up little popinjay!"

"Thank god for that." He laughed with her.

The music stopped and he lead her from the dance floor toward the long table set up at the head of the room. His heart beat faster as he realized that the woman holding his heart in her hand was now his forever. He heard her mutter something under her breath and came to a stop.

"What did you say love?"

"That it is about bloody time you made an honest woman out of me." She giggled and then put her hand to her belly in the manner of all pregnant woman world wide. "We wouldn't have want the baby to have been a bastard now would we?"

It took a moment for the meaning of her words to sink in but when they did he let out a loud whoop of emotion. He picked her up and swung her about all the while laughing like a crazed man.

And in that second Draco finally knew what it meant to feel a father's love.

Fin


End file.
